You're My Best Friend
by ladyinquisitor93
Summary: Athewen: a nomadic hunter and tracker trying to live in a chaotic world until she joined the Inquisition. She kept to herself mostly, slowly letting herself open up to the people around her. Her friendships grow and she finally feels like she belongs. What she didn't expect was to fall in love with her best friend. And that's just the beginning. Some mature content later on.
1. Chapter 1

The world was in chaos. Mages and Templars fighting their war, bringing death and destruction to every corner of Thedas. A young woman of twenty three found it difficult to live the peaceful life of a hunter, following the game trails as they constantly changed as the animals tried to avoid the battles. Being a nomadic hunter was much easier than having her own cabin, made her less of a target than the other poor saps caught in the crossfire. But she wasn't always like that. There was once a time where she was apart of a family, a loving family that minded its own business and kept to itself until it was time to find a trade center. But the Blight took that from her and she had been on her own ever since.

As the game trails turned towards the south and west parts of Ferelden, the young huntress began to hear more and more of this Conclave the Divine herself had called together. Curious, and knowing that there was a village near where the Conclave would be taking place, the young huntress decided to take a chance. She followed the game trails towards the village of Haven and went into town to trade what she caught and didn't need for herself, knowing she'd get a fair price for the lot.

"We could use more skilled hunters like yourself." the vendor commented, handing her the bag of coin she was due.

"It's hard for hunters nowadays with all that's going on. This war between mages and Templars is forcing the game trails to change sporadically."

"Yet you had no troubles it would seem."

The young huntress shrugged, offering a small smile. "I've been following some of these trails from the Waking Sea. It just takes a little extra determination, that's all." She thanked the vendor before heading out of the village gates, her part of the catch slung over her shoulder.

Looking around, she could see pilgrims, mages, Templars, clergymen, and soldiers alike. Haven wasn't just a trading center for the Conclave, it seemed to be a safe haven as well for those attending the Conclave. She stopped near the training grounds, seeing some greenhorn archers having difficulties. Smirking, she tapped the arm of a man nearby and pointed to the archers.

"They need to widen their stances, shift their right foot back a bit more, then they need to lower their elbows so that they are level and they need to anchor their thumbs to the base of their ears. Their bows are a bit heavy for them right now, too; the draw weight is too much for them to handle without either the bowstring or bow itself snapping or their muscles snapping. They should be on bows with a lower draw weight."

The man looked down at her as she offered him advice, looking between her and the archers she spoke of. Looking back at her, he made to reply but was met only with a smile before she stepped away and made her way towards the road out of Haven. He wanted to call out to her, to thank her or say anything, but someone called out to him and he turned, smiling as his significant other came running towards him.

"Who was that, Cullen?" she asked.

The man, Commander Cullen Rutherford of the Inquisition, shrugged and looked at the young woman who had just spoken to him. "I don't know, but she offered some advice to help the new recruits with their archery."

A loud boom accompanied by a crackling in the air, like lighting but laced with vast amounts of magik, erupted all around them and all eyes were drawn to the mountain. The sky was torn, an eerie green aura swirling above where the Temple of Sacred Ashes once stood. Something, or someone, had destroyed the Temple and perhaps all those within.

Cullen looked down at his lover. "Katie, I need you to go back to the village. We'll have wounded coming in and I need you to help the healers."

Katie Durham, a young woman of twenty six from Kirkwall, nodded. "What of you?"

Cullen looked at the chaos on the mountain. "I have to help them." He looked back at her, leaning down to kiss her briefly for a moment. "I'll be back, I promise. Just stay here and stay safe."

Katie nodded and watched as Cullen gathered some men and ran off towards the mountain. "Come back safe."

Meanwhile, the young huntress was well on her way down the road out of Haven, looking for a quiet place she could make camp, when the Temple of Sacred Ashes exploded. The force of the blast knocked her to her knees, debris from the mountain narrowly missing her. She looked to the mountain, her eyes wide when she saw the broken and torn sky. She knew that there would be people injured and trapped, so she found a safe place to stash her things before running to the mountain to aid in whatever way she could.

* * *

For three days, the young huntress aided the Inquisition in searching for survivors, bringing the wounded back to Haven for treatment. She was astounded that so many had survived while even more had died within the Temple itself. Save one, a young man of twenty seven who was found in the Temple after falling out of what people were calling a "rift"- a tear in the Veil that allowed demons to spew forth from the Fade on the other side. He was unconscious when they found him and bore a strange glowing green scar like mark on his left palm. He was taken into custody for treatment and for questioning.

As the days went by, it didn't seem like anything was going to calm down. Tensions rose even more between the mages and Templars as each side blamed the other for the explosion that killed the members of the Conclave and the Divine herself. When they weren't blaming each other, they blamed the young man who had somehow survived the explosion. The young huntress just stayed out of it and did what she could to help.

When the time came to go back to the Temple and try to seal the Breach as people had come to call the giant hole in the sky, Cullen took some of his men on the direct approach to the Temple while one of the other key members of the Inquisition, an Orlseian woman named Leliana, sent her spies up through the mountain pass she had taken years before with the Hero of Ferelden. As he and his men passed through the wreckage and ruins of the Temple, they came across demon after demon. They made quick work of them and pressed onwards, but soon found themselves facing more than they could handle alone. Cullen knew his men were losing their strength, but they had to hold on as long as they could. He didn't know if reinforcements would arrive so they had to rely on themselves. As the demons' numbers were finally beginning to thin out, Cullen and his men thought they were finally safe. But the rift surged once more and another wave came pouring through. Their strength nearly spent, the Commander and his men continued their struggle. But luckily, they were no longer alone.

Over the hill of ruins came the young huntress with the group of soldiers she had accompanied, arriving just in time to provide some very much needed aid. They jumped into the fray, cutting down demon after demon. Cullen slashed through a demon but was unaware of another closing in behind him until an arrow whizzed passed his ear and struck its mark. He turned as a greater shade writhed in pain before taking its final breaths and when he turned to retrace the path of the arrow, he saw the same young woman from the village who had offered the friendly and helpful advice for the archers. But before he could thank her, a bright light and surge of magikal energy pulsed through the ruins and the rift closed just seconds after. The Commander and the soldiers cheered and sighed in relief. Finally they were safe, even if it were only for now.

* * *

Back down in the village, the young huntress waited just outside the door to the war room. She had been asked for and just hoped that she hadn't done anything wrong.

"Hello, are you waiting for someone?"

The young huntress looked up and saw the woman who had called out to the man she had given the advice to, whom she found out was the Commander of the Inquisition's forces. "Seeker Pentaghast asked for me, but they're still in their meeting."

The woman smiled, extending a hand to the huntress. "I'm Katie Durham, by the way."

The young huntress smiled and returned the gesture. "Athewen."

"You've been incredibly helpful around Haven." Katie said. "But you're not from around here, or apart of the Inquisition are you?"

Athewen shook her head. "No, just a hunter and tracker who wanted to help in anyway I could."

Katie looked at the young huntress, seeing a woman just a few years younger than her with freckled cheeks, tanned skin, long auburn hair, eyes as blue as lyrium- the right of which sported two scars partially hidden beneath her bangs- and a scarf tied around her head, covering her forehead and most of her ears. She was beautiful, but there was something different about her too- something she couldn't quite place. "With everything going on, we definitely could use the extra hands."

Athewen regarded the woman, noting she was just a few years older with fair skin, sunkist golden hair, and soft chestnut eyes. She seemed humble and kind, a good quality that was rare to find nowadays. "Are you apart of the Inquisition?"

Katie nodded. "Yes, I help the healers and apothecaries, as well as wherever else I am needed."

Athewen recalled how she had looked at the Commander. "You're here with Commander Cullen."

Katie blushed and nodded. "I came here with him from Kirkwall."

Athewen smiled, chuckling a bit. "You're quite taken with him it would seem. How long have you been together?"

Katie's blush deepened. "Eight months now."

"You are quite a cute couple." Athewen said, her smile growing. It was so rare to see someone so smitten as Katie was. She could only imagine how Cullen must be around her. She made to comment something further, but the door to the war room opened.

"Ah, we've been waiting for you."

Athewen looked at the Orlesian woman, the spymaster Leliana. "Forgive me, I did not want to intrude."

Leliana smiled. "It's quite alright, you may come in." She turned her attention to Katie, dipping her head down respectfully. "Katie, we should be finished in just a moment or two."

"No worries, Sister Leliana. I just wanted to give these reports to you for Quartermaster Threnn." Katie handed her the stack of papers. "I'll be down at the tavern, if you could let Cullen know?"

Leliana nodded. "Of course." She returned her attention to Athewen. "Please, come inside."

Athewen nodded, hurrying inside the war room. She stood silent, feeling uneasy with all eyes now upon her.

Leliana closed the door and returned to her position at the table, setting down the stack of reports. "Allow me to introduce everyone." She listed off those present from herself to Commander Cullen Rutherford to Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast to the newly named Herald of Andraste William Trevelyan and to Ambassador Josephine Montilyet.

"A pleasure to meet you all. My name is Athewen."

"You have been quite helpful these last few days." Leliana said, looking at her.

"I couldn't just leave after what happened at the Temple, it wouldn't have been right."

"We are most grateful for the assistance."

"Indeed. You saved my life back at the Temple." Cullen said, dipping his head in gratitude to her. "You have my thanks."

"And Katie's, too, I'm sure." Leliana replied, smirking at the Commander.

Athewen sensed that they all knew each other somehow on a more personal level. "If you don't mind, may I ask why I was asked here?"

Cassandra turned to her. "I asked you here to offer you a position within the Inquisition."

Athewen looked at her, stunned. "You want me to join the Inquisition? I'm not really sure what I can contribute."

"You are a skilled hunter and more than capable of handling yourself in battle." Cassandra said. "And you've already gained the trust and respect of those you've helped. And these days, that does not come easily."

"Could you give me some time to consider your offer?"

"Of course."

Athewen excused herself, hurrying out of the room. She made her way through the village, wanting to find a nice quiet spot to think. She exited the village and went towards the lake, finding a nice quiet spot on the docks above the ice. She sat down and contemplated everything that had happened over the last few days.

Between the explosion at the Conclave, the demons, and running back and forth helping the healers with the wounded or the soldiers with searching for survivors it had been chaotic to say the least. But Athewen was finding that she felt a sense of satisfaction, almost a sense of belonging, that she hadn't felt since the Blight.

"Hey, Mouse."

Athewen looked behind her to find the dwarf with the crossbow, Varric Tethras, coming down the dock towards her. She smiled, finding she didn't mind the nickname he had given her. "Hey, Varric."

"Thinking about something big?"

"You could say that." She sighed. "Cassandra asked me to join the Inquisition."

"You'd be a huge asset here, between your skills as a hunter and tracker and your skills in battle. I heard Curly practically gushing over you when he talked about your skills as an archer. Pretty sure he wants to ask you to help train the recruits."

"They do need a bit of extra help." Athewen noted, her smile growing. "Whoever was teaching them could use a few extra lessons too."

"See? So what's the problem then?"

Athewen sighed. "I've been on my own for a long time now. I honestly just don't think I could really be apart of something this big."

"Maybe it's just me, but you really seem to fit in here with everyone. Even if you hide the fact that you're an elf."

Athewen eyed him curiously. "What gave it away?"

"You're far too pretty to be a human, Mouse. Besides, why else would you keep your ears covered like that?"

Athewen reached up, touching the soft scarf she kept tied around her head to hide her ears- finding that it was much easier to hide her elven heritage than deal with the insane amount of discrimination. "Perhaps I just like wearing a scarf around my head."

"And I'm the Empress of Orlais." Varric chuckled. "No one here is going to judge you for being an elf. And if they do, they'll get a nice talking to from Bianca here."

Athewen smiled at that.

"I think you should stick around, Mouse. You'd do well here and we need all the help we can get fixing this mess."

Athewen looked up at the sky, finally reaching her decision. "You know, Varric? I think I might do just that."


	2. Chapter 2

Cullen stood with the troops, watching the training session. He was grateful that Athewen had agreed to join the Inquisition, even more so that she accepted his offer to act as the Inquisition's archery instructor. Her keen eyes saw more than any other archer in their ranks did, even Leliana and Varric who were arguably the best archers in the Inquisition, and it seemed that years of perfecting her hunting and tracking skills in solitude gave her an extra edge.

"How is the new instructor working out?"

Cullen turned to see the Herald of Andraste, William Trevelyan, joining him. "Herald."

William chuckled. "Cullen, you don't need to be so formal. 'Will' is just fine."

Cullen smiled at that. "Alright, then Will." He looked back at Athewen as she worked her way down the line, stopping to give correction and direction to the recruits when needed. "To answer your question, she's wonderful. In just a few short weeks, she's turned around the recruits and you'd never know they've only been using a bow for a short time."

They watched as the recruit Athewen was working with fired off his shot and hit the bullseye, chuckling when he looked over his shoulder at Athewen with a beaming smile.

"Leliana should have asked her to join her ranks of spies." William joked. "Looks like Mouse could give her a run for her money."

Cullen smiled at that. "Indeed she could. Though, let's not tell our Spymaster that. I'd hate to wake up to a dagger in the back."

Off with the recruits, Athewen went about her new routine. She found she enjoyed sharing her skills and just hoped it would be enough for the recruits in the days to come. She also found that she was growing accustomed to being back in a large social group, but still she remained cautious about her race. The members of the Inquisition may respect and trust her now, but she feared that could quickly change if they knew she was an elf. Despite Varric and Bianca's reassurances.

As she reached the end of the lineup, Athewen gave the recruit a final tip before watching him fire off his shot. She noticed that Cullen and William were talking together, watching from the sidelines. She glanced at them as the arrow struck its mark, smirking when she saw their looks of approval before turning her attention to the young recruit as he beamed at her over his shoulder and thanked her for the tips.

"You're welcome." She replied to him with a soft smile. Looking to the rest of the recruits, she called an end to the training session and praised their good work as well as giving a bit of homework until the following day's session. Dismissing the recruits, Athewen went about organizing the equipment as the recruits returned their gear to where it belonged.

"You seem to be settling in nicely."

Athewen looked up and smiled as Katie approached. "It would seem so."

Katie returned her smile. "I was wondering if you'd like to join us at the tavern tonight." She glanced back at Cullen.

Athewen looked between the two and smiled. "Sure, that'd be nice."

Katie beamed at her. "Excellent. See you later tonight." She gave a small wave before she hurried off to meet Cullen.

Athewen watched the two as they spoke briefly, sharing a kiss or two before parting ways and going back to their duties. She smiled, happy for them to have each other in such trying times. But then the smile faded as memories turned towards the last time she had had someone close in her life. She sighed, trying to focus her attention on cleaning and organizing the equipment instead of the sense of loneliness rising within her.

* * *

Later that night, after finishing her other duties, Athewen made her way to the tavern in hopes that she hadn't missed Cullen and Katie. They were a cute couple, good natured people, and she found they were among the few in the Inquisition that she was most comfortable around. Stepping inside the tavern, she looked around and spotted them sitting in a corner. She smiled when Katie noticed her and waved her over.

"You made it!"

"I apologize if I'm late. It took me longer than I thought to finish things up for today."

"No worries." Katie grinned, patting the seat next to her. "Come sit!"

Athewen took the seat as Katie waved over Flissa, the owner of the tavern. Flissa hurried over, took their order, and left as quickly as she came to fill the order. Athewen noticed the tavern was busier than she thought it'd be.

'This is kind of nice.' She thought to herself, thanking Flissa when she returned with their order.

* * *

An hour or so went by and Katie had gotten Athewen to share a lot more than she ever thought she could.

"You're amazing, Wen!"

Cullen watched Athewen's face, the shock at hearing the nickname clear in her eyes. There was also sadness muddled there, too.

Athewen felt her chest tighten hearing the nickname, but she forced a smile and pointed playfully at Katie. "And you clearly can't hold your liquor."

Cullen watched as Katie giggled and the two started teasing each other. He noticed that Athewen was trying to hide her seeming discomfort at the name and he knew full well that there was a story behind it. "Athewen, I've been meaning to ask you something."

Athewen looked up at Cullen, his arm resting along the back of the bench seat behind Katie. "Oh?"

"Where did you learn to shoot like that?"

"My father taught me when I was a child."

"He must be a very talented archer himself to have taught you so well."

Athewen's smile faded a bit as she looked down at her mug of ale. "He was."

A moment of awkward silence hung in the air around them as Katie and Cullen exchanged glances, sensing they hit a very touchy subject.

Athewen felt the sadness and loneliness rising in her again, just as it had earlier that day, and downed the remainder of her ale before standing. "I should turn in for the night." She offered a smile to Katie and Cullen. "Thanks for inviting me to join you tonight, I had fun."

Katie and Cullen watched as Athewen left the table, weaving through the crowd as her shoulders seemed to sink lower and lower.

"Was it something we said?" Katie asked, looking at Cullen with drunken puppy eyes.

"It seems there's a story there she isn't ready to share." He reached down and kissed her forehead. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

* * *

Athewen found her way to one of the lake's piers, sitting at its edge and pulling her coat around her as a chilly wind blew down the mountains.

As she sat there, listening to the nature around her, she thought on the memories that had been rising throughout the day. Memories she had not thought on for a very long time.

"Everything alright, Mouse?"

Athewen looked behind her to see Varric approaching. "I'm fine, Varric." She turned her attention back to the lake, mesmerized by the green light of the Breach dancing across its glassy iced over surface.

"Anything you want to talk about?"

Athewen sighed. "I was just thinking about my past."

"Oh?" Varric looked down at her as he leaned against one of the pier's posts. "I'm sensing that's a story for a later date."

"I suppose it is." Athewen sighed. "I don't know, I just have mixed feelings right now about it all."

"Well, if you do ever want to talk, you know where to find me."

Athewen looked up at him as he grasped her shoulder in comfort. "Thanks, Varric."

"Don't stay out here too long, Mouse, can't have you getting sick on us."


	3. Chapter 3

Athewen waited by the stables with the other soldiers, having been asked to accompany them as part of the honor guard to Highever. It would be a twenty day journey, something that wasn't new to her. But she had done journeys like that in her own, not with a large group of people. Not since the Blight.

"Wen!"

Athewen cringed subtly and looked up from her packs, seeing Katie hurrying over with Cullen close behind. "Come to see us off?"

Katie nodded with a smile. "Of course!" She handed her a small bundle. "I made these for you."

Athewen took the bundle, smelling chocolate and a hint of cinnamon. "You made these?" she asked, looking inside to find fresh cookies with chunks of chocolate.

Katie nodded, smiling. She looked up as Cullen came up behind her, placing his hand over her shoulder.

"Are we all ready to head out?" Cullen asked, looking to one of the soldiers.

"Yes, ser. Just waiting for you, ser."

Cullen nodded, then looked down at Katie. "We need to head out, Katie. I'll be sure to send word when we reach Highever."

Katie nodded, standing on her toes to plant a tender kiss on his lips. "Be careful out there, Cullen?"

Cullen smiled. "Of course."

"Don't worry, Katie, we'll keep him safe." one of the soldiers offered, chuckling.

"If we don't, she'll kick our asses!" another added.

"Damn right I will!" Katie replied, sticking out her tongue playfully as the soldiers laughed. "I won't keep you any longer then." She stepped back as everyone mounted up into their saddles. " Safe travels, Maker be with you."

Athewen, having never really liked horses much, shouldered her packs and set off with the others on foot. She waved to Katie as they headed down the road and Haven fell out of sight.

* * *

They made good time, finding a nice and secure spot to camp when night fell. The soldiers set up their tents and bed rolls, started a fire to keep warm with and began meal preparations.

Athewen sat off to the side, perched in the branches of a nearby tree. She had set her packs at the base of the tree, climbed up and leaned against the bark as she had done a million times before on hunting trips.

Cullen watched Athewen, sitting alone in the tree, and wandered if this was too much for her. She seemed fine with the soldiers and everyone else in Haven, but he did find her alone in her free time. He rarely ever saw her interact with anyone else, knowing that having her join them for drinks that night was a rare treat indeed. She didn't come down until it was time for the next watch, her having taken first watch already.

Athewen felt more comfortable, mostly out of habit, sitting alone in the tree just watching their surroundings. She had taken some food up into the tree with her, eating her meal while she pondered away. She hadn't realized how long she had been in the tree until one of the soldiers told her it was time for the next watch. She slid down the trunk of the tree to its base and thanked the soldier, grabbing her packs and making her way into the camp where she set up her tent on a free space near the campfire.

"Athewen?"

Athewen stood upright and looked at Cullen as he approached. "Yes, ser?"

"Would you like to join me for a walk?"

Athewen set her packs inside her tent and looked at him, curious at the intent behind the offer. "Sure."

Cullen led the way, walking with Athewen at his side just a short ways away from the camp. They walked in silence for a bit until they came to a hill that overlooked the camp.

"Is everything alright, Athewen?" Cullen asked after a while. "You've seemed off."

"I'm fine, ser." Athewen looked up at the sky, drawing the out the constellations she could find. "Look, you can see Judex."

Cullen looked where she pointed. "The 'Sword of Mercy'."

"That name is a bit ironic, if you think about it." Athewen said, pulling her coat tighter around herself as a chilly wind blew through the trees. "In ancient Tevinter justice, a downturned sword was a sign of a guilty verdict whilst now a downturned sword is used within the Templar Order's sigil."

"I never thought about it like that before." Cullen watched her face, seeing that she was trying to avoid talking about whatever was on her mind. "Are you sure you're alright? Anything you would like to talk about?"

Athewen met his gaze, holding it for a moment before turning away. "No, there's nothing, ser. I'm fine, really I am."

Cullen wanted to stop her from leaving, make sure she knew that she could trust him and know that he would listen if she needed to talk. But something told him to let her go, to leave it be, just as it had the night she shared drinks with he and Katie. Sighing, he waited to give her the time to return to camp before him before he followed after her back and turned in for the night. As he lay in his bed roll, he wondered what was so heavily weighing on her.

* * *

The rest of the journey went off much the same is it did the first night and before they knew it, the Inquisition's honor guard had reached the gates of Castle Cousland. Athewen stood a ways off to the side, looking around the courtyard as Cullen greeted the teyrn of Highever and brother to the Hero of Ferelden, Fergus Cousland.

"Athie?"

Athewen's ears perked at the name, only one person in all of Thedas who would call her that. She smiled as a familiar face came running towards her. "Merina!"

Merina was a young woman now of twenty eight with fair skin, raven black hair, and golden brown eyes that had befriended Athewen when she was keeping to the game trails around Highever. They had become close, spending a few years together before the game trails sent Athewen on her way and Denerim called to Merina.

"How are you?" Merina asked, beaming at her. "I haven't seen you in ages!"

Athewen returned her smile, stepping back from their embrace. "I've been well, following the game trails as always. And you?"

"I've been well myself." Merina answered, looking back at the teyrn approached them. She reached out her hand to the teyrn, grasping it and pulling him a bit further forward. "Fergus, this is my friend Athewen. The one I told you about?"

"Ah, yes! The huntress!" Fergus smiled, bowing his head to Athewen. "Merina talks about you all the time; it's so good to meet you at last."

Athewen smiled, bowing her head in return. "Pleasure to meet you as well, my lord."

"Athie, this is Fergus," Merina said, looping her arm through his as she added, "my husband."

Athewen looked at her with surprise. "You married? When?"

"It's been six years now, hasn't it love?" Fergus asked, his smile growing. "And the best years I've had in a very long time."

Merina was nothing but glowing smiles. "I wanted to invite you, Athie, but I couldn't find you anywhere. I sent people all over to locate you, but no one could."

Athewen sighed sheepishly, chuckling as she rubbed her neck. "Sorry, Merina. You know how I am when it comes to tracking."

"So we've been told." Fergus remarked, laughing. "And now you're with the Inquisition?"

Athewen nodded. "I aid in training the troops in archery, among other things."

Fergus looked at Cullen as he joined them. "Well, your Commander here is lucky to have you."

Cullen smiled at that, looking to Athewen. "Indeed I am. She's done wonders with the recruits; you'd never know they'd never picked up a bow in their lives."

"That's my Athie!" Merina beamed. "Oh, where are our manners! You all must be famished! Come, come, let's go eat!"

As Merina and Fergus led the way into the castle, calling out orders to prepare a feast, Cullen leaned in towards Athewen with a brow raised.

"'Athie'?"

Athewen glared at him playfully. "No one but Merina calls me that."

"And what about 'Wen'? Katie is the only one that calls you that, yet it touches a nerve."

Athewen's face fell and she looked away. "No one calls me 'Wen'... not since..." She shook her head. "Never mind, let's catch up before Merina sends a search party."


	4. Chapter 4

Athewen stood out on the fortress battlements, looking out over the teyrnir. Night had fallen, but the vigil would not be held for two more days while they awaited the arrival of the rest of the guests. In the meantime, all they could do was rest and wait.

"Athie?"

Athewen turned to find a sleepy Merina standing behind her. "You should be in bed with your husband, Merina."

"And you should be in bed too, yet here you are." Merina joined her at the wall of the battlement. "It's a lovely view, one of my favorites." She looked at her friend. "But that's not why you're out here."

"No."

"Having nightmares?"

Athewen nodded. "I've started having memories resurface again."

"The ones from the Blight?"

Again, Athewen nodded. "The worst of them being the day I lost my family..." The memory resurfaced again, blocking out everything else going on.

* * *

 _"Da, please get up!"  
_

 _A very young Athewen knelt by her father's side, pleading with the dying man to get to his feet. Everything around her was ablaze, the scent of ash and death and blood and decay hanging heavy in the air._

 _"Wen, you have to take your brother and sister... You have to take them and run..."_

 _"I'm not leaving you!"_

 _Athewen's father reached up to touch his daughter's cheek, offering her a smile and wiping away the tears streaking through the ash and grime on her face. "Go to Elmsford... warn them of what's coming... find Helena and Garick Ingram... they can help you..."_

 _"Come with us! Please, Da!"_

 _"I love you, dalen..." her father said, choking a bit as he coughed up blood. "Be a good girl and go now... before it's too late..."_

 _Athewen watched the light leave her father's eyes, his hand falling limply to his side as the last breath in his lungs was spent. She knew he was gone, just like her mother. She and her siblings were alone in the world now._

 _"Wen?"_

 _Athewen turned to her brother and sister, both twins nearly five years younger than her. "We have to go..." She stood, grabbing their things- what little they could take with them- and took their hands in hers, leading them from where their father lay dead amongst the rest of their clan._

 _"What do we do now, Wen?"_

 _"We do what Da said. We find Helena and Garick Ingram in Elmsford, we tell them the darkspawn are coming."_

 _"I'm scared, Wen..."_

 _"Me, too." Athewen looked at her siblings and tried to smile for them. "But we can make it." She returned her attention to the road ahead, squeezing their hands. 'We have to.'_

* * *

Merina put an arm around her friend and rested her cheek on her shoulder, bringing her old friend back from her memory. "Athie..."

Athewen sighed, swallowing her tears as she stood up straight. "It's alright, Merina. I can manage just fine." She smiled, seeing Merina yawn. "Let's get you back to bed."

* * *

Cullen stared at the ceiling of the room he was given, finding himself unable to sleep. It wasn't the first time; he had been having trouble sleeping for quite some time now, ever since he stopped taking lyrium. The dreams were always bad, but some weren't nearly as terrifying as the others. Hoping it would help, Cullen headed off towards the baths in hopes of soaking for a while while he cleared his mind. The long walk to the bath room was nice, giving him a chance to mull things over in his head, and the quiet of the night was a warm welcome. It was a nice change of pace from the constant training, meetings, and playing moderator between mages and Templars. Cullen made to reach for the door, but as it opened he ran right into someone coming out. The force of their collision caused them to both fall onto the floor, Cullen landing on top of whoever it was. He put a hand to his head, giving himself a moment to find his bearings before he opened his eyes and saw who it was beneath him.

* * *

After making sure that Merina was tucked safely back in bed, Athewen decided to try and soak in a bath for a bit. Maybe if she could clear her mind she could finally get some sleep. She was grateful that the servants seemed to think ahead of everyone and anticipate their needs, slipping out of her clothes and stepping into the already readied bath. She sank down, letting the water reach up to her shoulders. Steam swirled throughout the room, hot stones keeping the water to temperature. It felt wonderful, just the thing she needed.

Sitting there for what seemed like an hour, Athewen thought over why her memories were resurfacing now when they hadn't for years. The only big change in her life was joining the Inquisition.

'Is it because I'm spending so much time with other people?' she wondered, noting that she had grown fairly close to Varric and Katie to name a few.

She sighed, sliding down beneath the surface of the water. She rested, fully submerged in the hot water for just a moment before resurfacing. Having had her fill of the bath, she stepped out and dried off before changing into a nightgown. As she dried off her hair, towel draped over the wet auburn tendrils, she left the bath room and started back towards her room. But as she stepped out into the hallway, she collided with someone and fell to the floor- whoever it was landing on top of her.

A bit dazed, she opened her eyes and blushed when she was met with honey gold eyes, a scarred set of lips, and messy bed head blonde hair, a knee pressing against her loins as weight shifted, her cheeks burning as she gasp from the pressure.

* * *

Looking up at him with eyes as blue as lyrium and sapphires, auburn hair pooling out around her head, was Athewen. He made to apologize and ask if she was alright, but something caught his attention.

"You're an elf?"

Athewen, trying to ignore her blushing, reached up and pushed him off of her. She hastily gathered up her things and hurried off without a word, her heart racing and her mind reeling as she left Cullen to get to his feet and gather his own thoughts. When she reached her room, she closed the door, dropping her things on the floor before diving under the covers to hide. Never before had she been with a man, let alone be that close to one. She didn't know what to do with herself, her whole body radiating with a heat not from the bath. And now he knew her secret.

While she tried to ignore the feeling, Cullen remained standing in the hallway dumbfounded not just by the fact that she was an elf and had been hiding it for some reason but also the sight of her looking vulnerable and at his mercy- something he had not seen in Katie. A strange sensation began to rise within him, one he did not recognize, and he shook his head as he went into the bath room to mull everything over. He wondered why she would hide the fact that she was an elf, why she would trust those around her so little. She had been with the Inquisition for a quite some time now and he thought he at least had gained her trust.


	5. Chapter 5

"Athewen, would you just talk to me?"

Athewen ignored Cullen as he tried to follow her down the hall. She wanted nothing to do with him, not until she could figure out how to proceed forward with him after what happened the night before.

"Athewen, you can't keep avoiding me."

Athewen turned a corner, ducking into a shadowed doorway and watching as Cullen walked right by her. Waiting a few minutes until she was certain that he was gone, she exhaled the breath she had been holding in and stepped out of the shadows.

'What am I going to do...?'

Athewen knew Cullen was right, she really couldn't keep avoiding him like this; they did work together after all. But it wasn't just that he found out she was an elf and had been hiding it from everyone, it was also the fact that being that close to him physically was unnerving. She had never been that close with anyone, especially a man. And a very attractive one at that. She shook the thought from her mind, reminding herself that he was with Katie and nothing was going to ever happen between her and Cullen.

'We're just friends.' She told herself, then realized what she had just said. 'We are... aren't we...?'

Lost in her thoughts, Athewen wandered aimlessly through the halls and found her way outside to the gardens. The fresh air was welcoming, a warm breeze kissing her skin with the sun peaking through a wisp of clouds in an otherwise clear blue sky. Sighing, she looked up at the sky as if to find answers hidden from her.

"What am I doing...?" She asked herself aloud, reaching up to pull loose her scarf. She looked down at the soft teal scarf as the fabric swayed effortlessly in the breeze. The breeze turned into a gust of wind, pulling the scarf from her hand and carrying it off. She made to go after it, but she stopped when she saw Merina catch the scarf as it blew towards her.

"You don't have to hide, you know." She said, coming over to her and handing her the scarf. "No one in the Inquisition will think any less of you for being an elf."

"You say that, but every day I here some shem call an elven comrade 'knife-ear'. Elves face the same level of discrimination as mages do, regardless if they're apart of the Inquisition or not." She took the scarf and tied it around her head again, tucking her ears back under the soft fabric.

"You have a point..." Merina conceded, sighing. "You should still tell them. Even if you want it to remain a secret, you should tell them the truth. Though seeing that you haven't goes to show that they haven't earned your trust."

Athewen looked at her. "That's not true, I trust them, it's just..." She sighed and looked away. "It's been a very long time since I've been able to be myself around anyone..." She wrapped her arms around herself as she stared at the sky. "After our father had died during the Blight, my siblings and I went to Elmsford to seek out family friends and to warn them of the coming danger. When we got there, we found they had contracted the Blight and died a week earlier. They were our only hope of survival and we had no one and nowhere else to turn to."

"Right, I remember you telling me that Lela and Myren died during the Blight." Merina said, nodding and waiting for Athewen to continue.

"But what I didn't tell you was how they died." Athewen sighed. "We had tried to ask the other villagers for help, but because we were elves we were turned away, stoned and beaten. My sister got sick, but we couldn't afford any medicine. We sought shelter wherever we could and I tried to hunt and gather what food I could find, even herbs to treat Lela's illness. One day after returning from a hunt, I found my brother and sister dead, our supplies stolen and our camp trashed. I later learned that a group of thieves had happened upon our camp and my brother had tried to fight them off and protect our sister. The villagers had stood by and did nothing to help them, not even Lela after the thieves had killed Myren. With no one there to look after her, Lela succumbed to her sickness and died alone, curled up next to Myren's body. They were just innocent children, but they were an easy target because they were young, sickly, and a couple of elves that no one would miss."

"Maker's breath, Athie... I'm so sorry..."

Athewen reached up and wiped away the tears threatening to break free. "I buried them in a nearby grove, even added a marker for our parents and the rest of our clan. It was the best I could do for them giving everything going on."

"Oh, Athie..." Merina pulled her friend into a hug, holding her as Athewen tried to fight back her tears.

Athewen stood there, comforted by her friend's embrace. "I keep thinking, 'What if I hadn't gone out hunting for so long? What if I had gotten there sooner? What if I had just stayed closer to our camp instead of following that boar?' But nothing is going to change what happened. It's not going to change the fact that I should have been there to protect them, I should have been there with them when they died so they didn't die alone and afraid, I should have been there to say goodbye and tell them I loved them and how sorry I was." She looked at Merina. "I failed them, just like I had failed our family and our clan."

"Is that why you've been travelling alone for so long? Because you blame yourself for something you couldn't control?"

Athewen nodded. "I thought I was finally ready to rejoin a social group like the Inquisition, ready to be a part of something again. But then Katie started calling me 'Wen' and it just hit so many deep wounds that it made me question whether I made a mistake or not."

"And you never told her not to call you that?"

"I don't have the heart to, Merina. Katie is such a sweet woman and she's been kind to me. She's helped me feel like I belong somewhere again and I can't help but cringe and want to hide away whenever she calls me that." Athewen sighed. "No one's called me 'Wen' since I lost Lela and Myren."

Off at the edge of the garden, Cullen stood out of sight. He had continued searching for Athewen, determined to get some answers, but when he happened upon her and Merina in the garden he couldn't help but overhear everything. Finally, he had the answers- at least some of them- he needed and he felt guilty for being angry with her for hiding her elvhen nature from everyone. Having heard enough, he left the garden and headed back into the castle to process the information he had just received.

* * *

"Commander Cullen, your honor guard was a welcome sight at the Divine's Vigil." Fergus said as they gathered at the gates to send off the soldiers from the Inquisition. "As a measure of thanks, I am sending Fereldan arms and equipment for your troops." He gestured to the wagons joining them. "I do hope that these will be of assistance to you."

"You are too kind, my lord." Cullen said, bowing his head and shaking the teyrn's hand. "These will indeed be most helpful."

Off to the side, Athewen stood with Merina as she checked the horses and their gear. She had been avoiding Cullen as much as she could since that night and she planned to on the trip back, though that would prove much more difficult.

"Athie, I wish you would just talk to him."

"About what?"

"Don't play dumb with me now. After the other night, the situation will only get worse if you leave things as they are now." Merina stepped closer and leaned in, lowering her voice. "He knows you're an elf now, right? So what's the big deal then?"

Athewen sighed and shrugged. "I don't know, Merina." She looked over at Cullen as he spoke with Fergus, averting her gaze when his eyes met hers for a moment.

"Hey, Athewen, we're ready to go." one of the soldiers called over to her.

Athewen nodded and hugged Merina.

"Have a safe trip, Athie. Be sure to write this time?"

Athewen smiled at that and nodded. "Of course." Stepping back, she joined the rest of the honor guard and gave a final wave as they stepped through the gates and began their long journey back to Haven.


	6. Chapter 6

The first night they made camp after leaving Highever, Athewen sat off to the side and thought on what Merina had said.

'It shouldn't be a big deal...' she thought to herself. 'He knows now, there's no changing that.'

"Athewen?"

She looked up and saw Cullen offering her a bowl of the stew the soldiers had made. "Oh, thank you, ser."

"May I join you?" Cullen asked, gesturing to the open spot next to her on the fallen log.

Athewen nodded, scooting over to give him a little bit more room.

They sat eating in silence for a moment before Athewen decided to take the leap.

"I'm sorry."

Cullen looked at her. "For?"

"For avoiding you after that night."

"Not just then, you've been avoiding me for weeks. Was it something I did?"

Athewen shook her head. "No, ser... I've just had a lot on my mind and I needed to be alone to think things over."

"And have you?"

"I think so." She looked at him. "I really am sorry, ser."

Cullen offered her a smile. "It's nothing to apologize for. If anything, I should apologize to you."

"Why? You didn't do anything."

"Well, for one thing landing on top of you like that and catching you off guard. For another, I overheard your conversation with Lady Merina, in the garden."

Athewen's eyes widened and she looked away, her chest tightening. "You did...?"

"I shouldn't have listened in, I'm sorry."

"No... it's alright..." Taking a deep breath, she swallowed her discomfort and took Merina's advice. "It's good that you know now..."

"Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I lost trust in humans a long time ago after what happened to my siblings. Besides, elves are discriminated against as much as mages are. Do you know how many times I hear 'knife-ear' in a single day? Even in the Inquisition? It's just much easier to hide my ears and go about my days as I have been."

"Fair enough."

A few moments of silence passed between them before Cullen spoke again.

"Do you want it to remain a secret?"

Athewen nodded. "For now. At least until I'm ready to come out and tell everyone the truth." She looked at him. "It just makes it easier, you know? I'll tell Seeker Pentaghast and Lady Montilyet when we get back. I'm pretty sure Sister Leliana already figured it out."

Cullen nodded. "I can see that." He offered her another smile. "I promise to keep this secret safe."

"Thank you, ser." Athewen said, returning his smile.

"What about Katie? Do you want me to talk to her for you about calling you 'Wen'?"

Athewen thought a moment, then shook her head. "To be honest, I'd prefer 'Athie' like Merina calls me." She looked at him. "I'll try to talk to her about it when we get back."

"Alright." Finishing his stew, he stood and turned to head back to the main part of their camp. Stopping for a moment, he looked back at Athewen. "You know you can trust us, right? All of us."

Athewen nodded, smiling. "I do, ser."

"And you don't have to be so formal, either. 'Cullen' is just fine."

Athewen's smile grew at that. "Then just call me 'Athie'."

Cullen smiled at that and headed back into camp, leaving Athewen feeling much better about what happened.

* * *

The trip back to Haven was just as uneventful as the trip to Highever. They made it back before a snow storm hit, which was lucky for them; the storm spilled over the Frostback Mountains with raging winds and covered half of Ferelden.

William and the others were glad that they made it back safe and sound, and while they were pleasantly surprised to see the additional Fereldan arms and equipment from the teyrn, they were even more so about the change in Athewen's demeanor. They noticed that she seemed much happier, much more relaxed. The trip to Highever seemed to have been great for her, more than they probably realized. Cullen had offered to inform the other advisors of her secret, but Athewen declined and told him she would let them know when she was ready.

The days and weeks following their return went by just as they always did: filled with training sessions, sparring matches, chores, hunting, recruiting, anything that needed to be done for the Inquisition or just around Haven. When the day finally came for William to go to Val Royeaux, things began getting more hectic and intense in the village.

William had asked Athewen to join them on their trip to the city, but she had declined. She never felt comfortable in large cities like Val Royeaux. Despite William's attempts and even those of his travelling companions, Athewen still declined as she was perfectly content staying in the village and sticking to her duties as the archery instructor and one of the resident hunters. She did see them off at the gates, standing with Cullen as he waved off Katie who was going with William and his companions along with a handful of soldiers to procure some extra provisions.

Glancing over at Cullen, Athewen smirked and chuckled- earning Cullen's attention.

"What?"

"Don't look so worried, Cullen. Katie is going to be just fine."

"It's dangerous out there and she can't exactly defend herself." Cullen sighed. "I shouldn't have agreed to let her go."

"She is a fantastic negotiator though and you wouldn't have been able to stop her anyway."

"True enough."

"Come on, let's find you some recruits to yell at for a bit."


	7. Chapter 7

Athewen traversed the familiar terrain a few days ride outside of Haven, having followed the game trails towards Rainesfere. She had been tracking a herd of rams, but she had come across some strange three toed tracks that grabbed her attention more. Knowing she could pick up the game trails easily enough again, she made the decision to follow the strange tracks. And that's when she had started catching snippets of conversation from the locals once she had reached the outskirts of Rainesfere, whispers of a strange creature the size of a horse with piercing yellow eyes and razor sharp teeth. Intrigued, Athewen did a bit of investigating and just hoped that she wouldn't cause any trouble with Bann Teagan who's bannorn Rainesfere resided within. She followed the tracks to a densely wooded area, and knowing that this creature whatever it was could be very dangerous, she remained cautious.

* * *

Back in Haven, Cullen was growing anxious. Not only were Katie and William due back from Val Royeaux along with the others of their party within the next week, but Athewen had been gone far longer than she had said she intended to be. He paced back and forth in the war room, not even realizing how worried he was for her safety despite knowing she was quite the woodswoman and could take care of herself.

'Where are you, Athewen?'

* * *

Deep into the dense woods, Athewen kept to the trail and kept on eye and ear trained on the shadows. She could sense something or someone was watching her every movement and while it gave rise to the hairs on her neck, it did not feel threatening and instead more like whatever or whoever it was were simply as curious and cautious as she was. She did not draw her bow, keeping it sheathed at her back but a hand resting against her dagger just in case.

The tracks of the three toed creature were joined by those of what appeared to be ram tracks as well as humans- men to be more precise judging by the size of the footprints. From what she could tell, the strange creature had been hunting the ram which inclined that it was a carnivore, but the creature was being hunted by the humans which inclined that either they were men from Rainesfere protecting their village or they were poachers looking to make quick money. Either way, Athewen hoped that she could see the creature for herself and hopefully, alive.

* * *

"Still not back yet?"

"No she isn't. I'm starting to worry."

"Perhaps she has simply been detained by the storm."

"Perhaps."

"Let's give her some more time before we send out a search party."

* * *

 _"Maker's balls, would you look at that! It's magnificent!"_

 _"Aye, that'll fetch us a hefty price for sure!"_

 _"We've got to cage it first, now that we've captured it."_

 _Athewen had heard the voices and followed them to a small alcove near a cave, finding six human men surrounding the creature responsible for the strange three toed tracks._

 _"What in the Fade is it anyway?"_

 _"They call them 'dracolisks'. Judging by the coloration, this one here is a Hunters Shade. They're meant to be hardy mounts fit for battle, but they're exotic enough that we can just sell this one off to the highest bidder."_

 _"It's ugly as sin, it is."_

 _The dracolisk snarled at the men as they drew closer, snapping its jaws at them before crying out as one of the men kicked it in the side as hard as he could._

 _"Oi, careful! Can't have you damaging the goods!"_

 _"Thing tried to bite me!"_

 _"It's a feisty, wild thing you dolt, what'd you expect?"_

 _"I'd try to bite you too if I were trapped like that."_

 _The men turned around, finding Athewen standing there with her bow drawn and aimed right at them._

 _"Who are you then?"_

 _"Just a hunter passing through who doesn't appreciate cruelty and mistreatment of any creature." She looked around at each of them. "Now, back away from the dracolisk." She aimed her arrow at the one closest to the dracolisk. "You, release her."_

 _The men started to do what she asked, but a seventh human man came up behind her and smacked her over the head with a thick branch- knocking her unconscious._

* * *

"What do you mean, 'She still hasn't come back?' How long overdo is she?"

"Nearly a week."

"Has anyone gone out to find her?"

"Not yet. We had hoped she'd only been delayed by the weather."

"But the last storm was four days ago."

"And she said she'd be near Rainesfere?"

"Which is only three days from here."

"Shit..."

"Commander, the search party is ready for departure."

"Thank you, Rylen."

"Well, are you coming?"

"Yes. Katie's worried, too."

"Then let's head out."

* * *

Athewen's head pounded and she tried to open her eyes to look around, but her vision was still blurry and took a few moments to clear and adjust to the low lighting. She heard laughter and the clanking of mugs over a crackling fire directly in front of her, about twenty paces ahead, and to her left she heard a slight jingle of thick chains and shackles as a large creature shifted its weight, about ten paces from her.

As her vision began to clear, she looked around and saw that the humans had made camp in the alcove by the cave and the dracolisk was chained up in a cage that was too small for her. The dracolisk was staring at her, almost as if she was studying her, and Athewen knew then that it was this dracolisk that had been following her in the woods; it was the same feeling she had gotten when she was tracking the creature. Realizing this, she smiled.

'Clever girl, circling back like that.'

Her smile quickly vanished though when the humans noticed she was awake and stood, leering eyes fixed on her and sending shivers down her spine. As they approached her, she wondered if anyone was coming to her rescue or if she was left to fend for herself yet again as she had for years.


	8. Chapter 8

"Have you seen a young woman, long auburn hair, blue eyes, scar over her left eye?"

"Aye, she went to the woods just northwest of here. She was tracking the strange creature that's been seen around here."

"What strange creature?"

"No one knows what it is, but no one has seen it since that woman went after it."

"Alright, thank you."

"Be careful, though, lad. Bandits and poachers are known to haunt those woods."

* * *

'Finally, they're asleep.' Athewen slid her hands from the rope binding them, having spent who knows how long trying to loosen it bit by bit until she was free. She kept an eye on the poachers, amused that they were so cocky and idiotic as to not have at least one person on guard duty. She quietly gathered her gear, then slinked over to the dracolisk's cage and went to work on picking the lock.

The dracolisk looked at her warily, but seemed comfortable enough in her presence. When the lock clicked and Athewen pulled open the cage door, she looked at her with caution as she grabbed the lead the poachers had put on her muzzle.

"Let's get out of here." Athewen tried coaxing her out, grateful that it didn't take much. She led the dracolisk out of the poachers' camp and out into the woods. They didn't get far though before one of the poachers woke up and started yelling. "Shit." She hurried to remove the lead from the dracolisk's muzzle and stepped back. "Go on, you're free now. Get out of here while you still can." The dracolisk seemed unsure, looking between her and where the poachers' camp was. "Go, I'll be fine." Still, she would not budge so Athewen gave her a smack on the rump and urged her away. "Go!"

Watching the dracolisk take off into the darkness and away from the poachers, Athewen hoped that she would not be caught again and turned to run back in the direction of Rainesfere. Behind her, the torches of the poachers were coming closer and closer as they tried to find and recapture their query. As she ran through the woods, she glanced back and saw that the poachers were searching along the path she had taken. She was grateful for that; it meant that the dracolisk was safe. But unfortunately for her, that meant she had to make sure they didn't find her. And they were starting to get closer and closer.

Ahead of her, Athewen sensed something new in the forest. Hoping it was someone who could help her, she made her way towards the source. Weaving in and out of the trees, leaping over exposed roots and scattered stones, Athewen tried to gain some extra ground between her and the poachers, but even as an elf she was not as fast as she would like against humans.

* * *

Searching the dense woods at night wasn't the best idea, but they had to find Athewen and find her quickly. Between rumors of a strange creature and bandits and poachers, there was no telling what trouble she could have come up against.

They got a mile into the woods, the moon peaking through the branches, before any sign of her was found.

"Commander, Herald. There are tracks here."

Cullen and William hurried over, finding a set of old footprints that were perhaps a week old at most.

"Are they hers?"

"No, they belong to a man, human it looks like. Could be bandit or poacher, like the villager said."

"Damn... no sign of her..."

"Wait, what was that?"

The soldiers turned to find torches come into view, a group of seven men with them.

"Oi, who are you?"

"Look at that armour. That's Inquisition, that is."

"You're trespassing, Inquisition. These woods here belong to us. You best clear out."

Cullen and William looked at each other, each resting their hands on their swords- their men doing the same.

"We want no trouble." William said, keeping a close eye on them. "We're looking for a friend of ours, that's all."

"There's been no one coming through our forest."

"Now get out before we make you."

"I'm afraid we can't do that."

"Then you leave us no choice. Get 'em, lads!"

The poachers, who had followed after Athewen's trail from their camp to where the Inquisition party was, lunged at them with their blades drawn. They weren't the most skilled fighters, but they caught William and Cullen's party off guard and attacked them from all sides. They were about evenly matched, the Inquisition having ten men to their seven.

Off in the trees, Athewen looked behind her and noticed that the torches had disappeared from behind her and moved towards her right. 'Strange...' Then she heard the sounds of a fight breaking out and she ran towards the source, finding Inquisition soldiers fighting the poachers- who she figured must have stumbled across the Inquisition party in their search for her. When she heard someone shout to one of the soldiers, she looked closer and saw Cullen amongst the bodies.

'He came for me...!'

But just as she was notching an arrow to lend assistance from the trees, one of the poachers- a rogue- snuck up behind Cullen and stabbed him in the side.

"Cullen!"

Cullen grimaced at the pain, falling to a knee, but he kept fighting. He forced himself to his feet just as arrows started zipping into the fray and striking their enemies. He stood there with William and the rest of their men and watched, in awe, as the poachers fell finally one by one to the ground- an arrow protruding from each of them. He started to scan the treeline, searching for whoever it was, but then a rustle came from behind them and he turned to see the strange creature the villagers had told them about coming towards them. As the men readied themselves to defend against the creature, someone came running out of the trees and stood in front of the creature.

"Don't hurt her!"

"Athewen?"

Athewen turned around, looking at the creature. "You came back? Why?"

The creature huffed and stepped forward, nuzzling her.

Athewen smiled at that, rubbing her hand along her scales. "I'm alright, girl, I told you I'd be fine." She chuckled. "You worry as much as the Commander does." She looked back as Cullen groaned and fell to his knee, grasping his side. She rushed to his side, kneeling down as she looked over the wound as best as she could before Cullen insisted that he was fine.

"Cullen, you were stabbed." Athewen pointed out, pushing him back down when he tried to force himself to stand.

"I'm fine, Athewen, it's just a scratch."

"No, it's not, Cullen. And no, you're not. Have you seen how much you're bleeding?"

Cullen tried to push her away, but stopped when Athewen gave him a look.

"Cullen, let me at least stop the bleeding."

Cullen nodded, letting her pull his armor off and hand it to one of their men. When she started to reach up and pull her scarf loose, he touched her hand and looked at her, concerned. "Athie, are you sure? What about-"

Athewen looked at him, her brow furrowed. "You think I care about that right now? You need this more than I do, Cullen." She pulled the scarf from her head, ignoring the gasps and murmurs from the soldiers as she tied it around Cullen's abdomen as a makeshift bandage- at least until they can either get back to Rainesfere or make camp. She helped him to his feet and gestured for someone to help hold him up. She ignored the stares, really not caring that they knew her secret and knew she couldn't hide it any longer. She sighed and looked at them. "Yes, I'm an elf. If that's going to be a problem with any of you, you best get things off your chest now. Otherwise, quit staring and let's get back to town so we can treat the Commander and anyone else's wounds properly." She looked to William and gestured for him to take point. "Lead the way, Herald."


	9. Chapter 9

They made it back to Rainesfere, spending a night in the local inn. Athewen stood in the stables where she had procured a stall for the dracolisk.

"Strange creature, that one." the stable master had said. "But the horses aren't bothered by it, so it can stay. Will you be needing tack?"

Athewen had looked to the dracolisk, who dipped her head as if to say yes, and turned back to the stable master. "Where can I find some at this hour?"

After an hour or so, the stable master had helped measure the dracolisk and procured the right sized saddle and halter for her.

"What kind of creature is that, anyway?"

"She's a Hunter Shade dracolisk."

"A dracolisk, eh? I've heard about them, but never actually seen them before. They're used in Tevinter calvary, if I recall, and are rumored to have the blood of dragons or wyverns running through their veins. They're said to be very hardy creatures, suited well for battle."

Athewen looked at the dracolisk and smiled when she huffed. "Very intelligent, too." She took the gear and made sure it all fit and that the dracolisk was comfortable with it. Satisfied, she thanked the stable master and paid him for his services. When she was left alone with the creature, she thought about a name for her. "I think 'Mithari' suits you."

The dracolisk hummed her approval- the sound a low, vibrating hum deep in her gullet.

Athewen smiled at that, chuckling.

"So, you've found yourself a mount."

Athewen turned to find Cullen standing there, looking weary but no worse for the wear. "You should be resting."

Cullen smiled. "I'll be alright. William was able to find a healer to treat my wound." He looked at the dracolisk. "Curious creature."

"She's a dracolisk. She was the strange creature people had been seeing around the woods and outside of the village. She never hurt anyone, but she definitely scared the shit out of plenty."

"She's beautiful as she is strange." Cullen reached up to let Mithari sniff his hand, then gently rubbed her cheek. "I'm glad to see that you're alright. You had a lot of us worried sick."

"I'm sorry. I was tracking Mithari and stumbled across those poachers when they had captured her. They had planned to sell her off and who knows what they would have done to me after they had captured me as well."

"They didn't hurt you, did they?"

Athewen shook her head. "Aside from knocking me unconscious, they never once tried anything. They were too busy either sleeping or drinking excessively." She stroked Mithari's neck. "Thank you for coming for me, Cullen."

"Of course. I would have come for you no matter what, Athie." He replied, looking at her from over Mithari's shoulders. "You're a good friend and a valued comrade."

Athewen smiled at that. "As are you."

They were silent a few moments, just petting Mithari, before either of them spoke again.

"How was William's trip to Val Royeaux? I assume he came with you as soon as he had returned."

Cullen nodded. "It went as well as could be expected. The Templars have left the Chantry entirely, now, under the command of Lord Seeker Lucius. And we've gotten an invitation to Redcliffe to speak with the mages. So really, now it just remains to be seen how things work out from here."

"Putting your own background aside, who do you feel would be our greatest ally- the mages or the Templars?"

"Honestly, I don't know. Of course I'm inclined to say the Templars, however putting my own bias aside it makes it difficult to really choose one over the other. A mage was most likely responsible for what's happened since the Conclave, so a mage most likely would be needed to close the Breach. Fight magik with magik, if you will. But then again, even if it were a mage, the Templars are trained and equipped to combat exactly this. A Templar's skills may be just what we need against the Breach." Cullen sighed before continuing. "It's all more complicated than it needs to be and we don't have all the information we need to make a formal decision."

"That's true, but hopefully William can get that information. The sooner, the better."

"What about you? Who do you think we should side with?"

"I agree with you." Athewen answered. "If a mage was the cause of all this chaos, then a mage might be what we need to stop it. As you said, 'fight magik with magik'. That being said, Templars combat and contain magik all the time- it's their duty- so they may be what we need instead. It's really up to you guys, but you have to make a decision soon before things get any worse."

"What is it?" Cullen asked, seeing her expression change.

"I just feel a bit guilty that you all had to come out here to look for me when you should have been spending that time gathering the information the Inquisition needs to move forward."

"Athie..." Cullen came around to her side and pulled her into his arms, hugging her. "Don't ever worry about something like that. I told you before, I would have come for you no matter what and not just because we're friends and comrades. But also because you're worth it, every step of the way."

Surprised, Athewen wrapped her arms around him. "Thanks, Cullen."

* * *

Upon their return to Haven, everyone was relieved to see that Athewen was safe and sound. Once his wounds had been bandaged, Cullen had returned her scarf to her after making sure that it was cleaned of his blood. He had noticed that while everyone who wasn't present that night in the woods stared at her ears, they didn't seem bothered by the fact that she was an elf. And that eased a lot of his worry.

"Cullen!"

Cullen caught Katie as she ran to him, nearly knocking him over. "Careful, Katie, I'm alright."

"It doesn't look it! You're bandaged up!" Katie sighed, the noticed Athewen coming up behind him. "You're safe!" She threw her arms around Athewen, catching her off guard. "We were all so worried!"

"I'm alright, Katie." Athewen glanced at Cullen, who smiled, then looked to Katie when she stepped back. "I heard you had a good trip to Val Royeaux. How was it?"

"It was amazing! Come on, let's grab something to eat and I'll tell you all about it!" She grabbed Athewen's hand and started pulling her away, calling for Cullen to join them later when he finished what he needed to.

Cullen chuckled, amazed that Katie wasn't even fazed by Athewen's elvhen nature being exposed for all to see. 'Good.'

* * *

Athewen sat listening to Katie talk about the great city of Val Royeaux, it's glistening white towers, bustling streets, fine goods, all of it. It was nice to see Katie so happy and it made Athewen smile.

"So, you're an elf, huh?"

"Yup."

"Why did you hide it?"

"Because it was easier." Athewen sighed, taking a sip of the ale brought over. "Do you know how many times I hear 'knife-ear' a day? Even within the Inquisition?"

"I suppose that makes sense." Katie reached over and touched one ear with her finger. "They're really pretty, though. I'm glad you're letting them show."

Athewen chuckled. "You're always so cheerful."

"And why shouldn't I be? There may be a giant hole in the sky and chaos everywhere, but there's hope for the future, hope for our victory. That's always something that will make me smile."

"And that's one thing I love about you." Cullen said, joining them.

"Oh, Wen, I heard that you found a dracolisk!"

Cullen looked at Athewen, seeing her tense a bit but accept the nickname as she had before.

"Yeah, she's a Hunter Shade dracolisk. Her name is Mithari."

"I've always heard that dracolisks are strange and exotic creatures, bred for battle with the blood of dragons and wyverns. But I've never seen one before."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll see her at some point or another." Athewen smiled and leaned back, looking to Cullen next. "So what's our next move, Commander?"


	10. Chapter 10

Things in Haven were just as busy as always. Athewen and Cullen had their work cut out for them with more and more recruits coming in to join the Inquisition's cause. They hardly ever had time to relax or enjoy a meal or drink together. But as the weeks went by and more information came in, things between William and his advisors were getting heated.

From what Athewen could gather, William had gone to meet with Grand Enchanter Fiona and learned that the rebel mages were indentured to a Tevinter Magister. They would have to deal with the magister directly, but according to what his own son had told William and the others, Alexius was involved with the Venatori and they were obsessed with William for some reason. Whatever they had planned, it was a trap for the Herald. If they did not deal with the mages and spoke with the Templars instead, then they would be leaving a foreign power on Ferelden soil- a far greater enemy than the last they had faced- and open to invasion.

Athewen was cleaning up after overseeing a training session while Cullen was in a meeting when the Commander came storming out of the village and headed for the docks. Setting the last of the gear aside, she went down to the docks to see if he was alright.

"Cullen?"

Cullen glanced back at her, then returned his attention to the Breach. "Why must nobles be so bloody stubborn?"

Athewen chuckled. "Will and the other giving you trouble?"

"We were trying to decide what to do about the mages and the Templars."

"And have you come to a decision?"

Cullen sighed. "No, and it's infuriating."

Athewen touched his arm and gestured her head towards the small road that ran along the border of the lake. "Let's go for a walk."

Cullen nodded, following after her in silence.

And they stayed that way, silently making their way around the lake. When they reached the far side of the lake, Cullen looked to Athewen.

"What would you do, given the information we have now?"

"Having Tevinters on Ferelden soil is a huge problem, but it isn't our problem. I'd say inform the king of what's going on, what we've learned, and let him take care of it. We should really focus on getting the Templars on our side. If things are as bad as they sound in Redcliffe, they will only get worse if the magister gets what he wants. At least with the Templars we can better combat the mages if they chose to attack us. And if we had the Templars on our side, they could not only help us close the Breach but also assist the king in reigning in the mages and driving off the Tevinters." Athewen sighed and looked up at the Breach. "We don't know how things will play out, though. We just have to look at the information we have and make as informed a decision as we can, then hope for the best. There will be casualties regardless of what we do."

"I believe I agree with you on that." Cullen sighed. "Maker, this is a mess..."

"We'll figure it out, Cullen, don't worry." Athewen touched his arm, offering him a smile.

"Thank you, Athie."

Athewen noticed his look. "Is there something more bothering you?"

"Katie is pissed off at me... I haven't been able to spend much time with her lately because of all the extra work we've had to deal with and she's starting to feel neglected..."

"I see." Athewen thought a moment. "Well, why don't Rylen and I try to pick up a bit of extra work so that you have more free time to spend with Katie?"

"Would you really do that?"

Athewen smiled. "Of course, Cullen. What are friends for?"

Cullen smiled at that. "You're amazing, Athie, I hope you know that."

"I do my best." She chuckled.

* * *

Later that evening, Athewen was informed that William and the others had made a decision. They were going after the Templars. Sister Leliana sent word to her old friend, King Alistair, informing him of what they had found out about Redcliffe- hoping they had more information that what Teagan had brought when he went to Denerim to appeal for the king's aid. William and some of his companions were to head to Therinfal Redoubt and appeal to the Lord Seeker, hoping that they could convince him to ally with the Inquisition and get the Templars to aid in closing the Breach.

When morning came the next day, Athewen stood with a few of the others who were remaining in Haven and waved farewell to the Herald and his companions.

"Maker guide you and protect you. May you succeed and bring us all the hope we need."


	11. Chapter 11

Over the course of the next month while Athewen and the others held down the fort back in Haven, William- along with Varric, Solas, and Blackwall- traveled to Therinfal Redoubt in Ferelden after Leliana and Josephine secured the backing of multiple Orlesian nobles and the Lord Seeker relented-extending an invitation to the Inquisition. Upon arrival and after completing the test that Lucius had asked of him, however, William quickly discovered it all to be a trap as the Templar officers who belonged to a splinter faction calling themselves "Red Templars" started slaughtering the guests and their own subordinates- revealing themselves to be corrupted by red lyrium. With the help of the loyal Knight-Templar, Ser Delrin Barris, William and the others fought their way to the Lord Seeker- only to discover that his form had been long usurped by a rare Envy demon, who pulled William into a battle of wills inside his own mind.

Planning to supplant William as the leader of the Inquisition, Envy attempted to analyze and copy his personality, but William received unexpected help from a friendly spirit of compassion named, Cole, who guided him to regain control of his mind. Back in the real world, Envy, with its true form revealed, hid behind a magical barrier and compelled Red Templars and lesser demons to defend it. While Ser Barris and the few uncorrupted Templars held the Therinfal Great Hall, William rounded up the few remaining Templar veterans who could purge Envy's barrier. While searching the fortress, William also found evidence of the Elder One's plans to assassinate Empress Celene of Orlais and to summon an army of demons to conquer Thedas. Envy, it turned out, had been posing as the Lord Seeker on the Elder One's orders to transform the Templar Order into Red Templars by feeding them red lyrium, starting with the captains and officers. As soon as its barrier fell, William and the others faced Envy in battle. It was a difficult battle, but after the demon was slain, the remains of the Templar Order offered their unconditional support in sealing the Breach in atonement for their failure to spot corruption in their own ranks. William chose to conscript the Templars and secured their allegiance, which did not sit well with Cullen.

When William and the others had returned to Haven, Cullen was furious that William had disbanded the Templars. When William explained why, however, Cullen understood- even if he was still angry about it. He stormed off, arguing with Katie- who had sided with William in his decision to disband the Order.

"Why are you being so damn unreasonable?"

"Why are you siding with him?"

"Because he was right to disband them, Cullen! He made the right call!"

"He had no right!"

Athewen watched with some of the other soldiers as their Commander and Katie argued, wincing when Katie slapped him and stormed off with tears in her eyes. She went up to Cullen, hesitantly reaching up to touch his arm.

"Cullen, are you alright?"

"She ended it..."

"Let's take a walk, OK?"

Cullen nodded, following next to Athewen as she led him towards the lake path after giving orders to their men. They walked in silence for a bit before Cullen sighed and looked to Athewen.

"Was I wrong? Was I being to harsh with her?"

"No, Cullen, you weren't wrong." Athewen sighed. "I agree that the Order shouldn't have been disbanded, but I understand why William did what he did. He made a tough decision and made it quickly. He was right in his decision. We needed an alliance, we chose the Templars, and we can't afford to wait any longer than we have."

Cullen sighed. "You're right..."

"That wasn't why Katie broke up with you, though was it?"

Cullen shook his head. "No, but it was the final straw." He looked up at the Breach. "She said I work too much, among other things."

"She's leaving Haven, isn't she?"

Cullen nodded. "I suspect she'll return to Kirkwall."

"I'm sorry, Cullen."

"It's not your fault, Athie. You tried to help and I appreciate that." Cullen looked at her, offering a sad smile. "I suppose I'm better off on my own, like I've always been."

Athewen reached forward and grasped his hand for a moment. "Cullen, you're not alone. You have the Inquisition, you have William and his companions." She smiled. "You have me."

"I do indeed." He pulled her in and hugged her. "Thank you, Athie, for everything."

"You're my best friend, Cullen, of course I'd do anything for you."

"And you are mine."

They stayed like that for a moment or two, then Athewen stepped back and looked up at him. "So what's our next move?"

"Once the Templars arrive, we go to the ruins and we close the Breach. Should we succeed, then we rebuild what's been lost and help restore peace to the land."

"How far behind William and the others were they?"

"Only a few days. They needed to take care of a few things first."

"Then they'll be here in a day or two." When Cullen nodded, Athewen added, "We should get back to the village and make sure we're ready for them, then."

"Agreed."

"Are you OK now?"

Cullen sighed, rubbing his neck. "Katie and I have been together nearly a year. It stings, but I'll be alright." He offered her a smile. "Besides, I have you to talk to right?"

"Of course, what are friends for?" Athewen smiled. "Come on, let's get back."


	12. Chapter 12

The following day, Katie bid everyone goodbye and went with a caravan to the Crossroads until she could get safe passage to the coast and take a boat to Kirkwall. Everyone was sad to see her go and even tried to convince her to stay, but things between her and Cullen ended badly enough to where she couldn't stay with him there.

A couple days later on the day the Templars arrived, William and the others wasted no time. They gathered the people they needed, then went to the ruins of the Temple of Sacred Ashes. Back in the village, Athewen waited anxiously with Cullen and the others, praying that they would succeed. And they didn't have to wait long to see that William had succeeded. There was a bright light that shot up towards the Breach, then it erupted into a brilliant halo as the Breach closed. Everyone cheered and the festivities began when William and the others had returned.

Athewen stood with William as he gazed up at the sky. "You did it."

"Solas confirms the heavens are scarred, but calm. The Breach is sealed." Cassandra reported as she joined them.

"Good." William sighed with relief.

"We've reports of lingering rifts, and many questions remain, but this was a victory." Cassandra continued. "Word of your heroism has spread."

William shook his head. "You know how many were involved. Luck put me at the center."

"A strange kind of luck." Cassandra said. "I'm not sure if we need more or less. But you're right. This was a victory of alliance. One of the few in recent memory."

Athewen smiled at that. "I think the kind of luck that we have of late has been in our favor."

"An excellent point." William replied, smiling as well.

"With the Breach closed, that alliance will need new focus." Cassandra added.

Out of nowhere, the bells began to ring and soldiers were running to the defenses. Cullen came out of the keep and began shouting orders. "Forces approaching! To arms!"

Athwen and William watched as the soldiers ran to their positions and the townspeople began to panic.

"What the…?" Cassandra started. "We must get to the gates!" She finished, drawing her sword.

Athewen followed after William and Cassandra as they ran to the gates and when they joined Cullen, she knew it was bad.

"Cullen?" Cassandra asked.

"One watchguard reporting." Cullen told them. "It's a massive force, the bulk over the mountain."

Leliana and Josephine joined them.

"Under what banner?" Josephine asked.

"None." Cullen replied.

"None?" she asked.

William looked at the gates and saw a burst of light come from below the bottom of the doors. The gates shook and a familiar voice called from the other side.

"If someone could open this, I'd appreciate it!"

"Dorian!" William recognized the voice as the Tevinter mage who had helped warn him of the dangers that awaited him in Redcliffe.

Dorian looked up from where he knelt, catching his breath. Around him were men who looked like enemies William had seen before.

"Ah! I'm here to warn you." He said, struggling to stand as Cullen sheathed his sword. "And fashionably late, I'm afraid."

Athewen watched as he slumped over and Cullen caught him, trying to steady him. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Might exhausted." He replied, pushing himself upright. "Don't mind me."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

Dorian nodded. "I bring grave news from Redcliffe. There is an army of rebel mages right behind me. They're under the command of the Venatori, in service to something called the Elder One."

"This Elder One seems to be behind the rifts. It's been causing chaos everywhere." William said. "It was behind the Red Templars and the Envy Demon at Therinfal Redoubt."

Dorian turned and pointed. "The woman is Calpernia. She commands the Venatori. For this Elder One."

Athewen's eyes widened as she saw the monstrous figure standing next to Calpernia. Even at a distance, it was still terrifying.

"They were already marching on Haven, Herald." Dorian said, looking at William. "I risked my life getting here before they did."

"Cullen, give me a plan, anything!" William said, turning to his commander.

"Haven is no fortress." He said, looking at him. "If we are to withstand this monster, we must control the battle. Get out there and hit that force. Use everything you can." He drew his sword, then turned to the soldiers. "Soldiers, gather the villagers. Fortify and watch for any advanced forces. Inquisition, with the Herald! For your lives! For all of us!"

Cullen and his men began spreading out, protecting the village, while William took Athewen, the Iron Bull, Varric, and Blackwall with him to reach to trebuchets. The one closest to the gates needed time to prepare, but the Venatori were already closing in.

"Keep them off us, give us time to load the trebuchet!" one of the soldiers said.

Athewen and the others nodded and fended off the Venatori until the trebuchet was ready. They fired a shot and watched as it landed. The soldier told them the other trebuchet wasn't firing and asked that they go and get it up and running.

Nodding, William and the others went to the other trebuchet and found more Venatori. While the Iron Bull and Blackwall fended off the closer Venatori, Varric and Athewen covered William's back and told him to ready the trebuchet. He cranked the siege weapon and when it was ready and the Venatori attacking them were dead, he released the trebuchet and he and the others watched as their shot landed on the mountain side, causing an avalanche that covered almost all of the Venatori army. They cheered and William smiled, but then the smile faded when a dragon soared out of nowhere and destroyed the trebuchet with a fireball. The blast of the attack knocked everyone back and Athewen felt a painful stinging on her cheek. Those thrown back quickly got to their feet as Varric sarcastically asked who ordered the end of the world.

"Everyone to the gates!" William ordered and led the way back to the gates.

They tried to keep to the walls, but as they came upon the forge, the forge master was kicking and trying to smash the crates blocking the door to the hut.

"Blasted shoulder!" the assistant said, then saw William and the others. "Herald, help me open the door!"

William and the others quickly crushed the crates and opened the door. The forge master ran out, a few supplies in his arms.

"Good one!" he said, thanking them. "Just grabbing essentials. Won't die for the forge!"

"Move! Get to the gates!" William ordered and led them to the gates.

Already, the soldiers were flooding in through the gates. Cullen ushered everyone inside. "Move it, move it!" he ordered.

Once everyone was inside, Cullen helped slam the gate doors shut and bar it. He started to head up the stairs, but stopped when he saw Athewen's cheek.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, reaching up to wipe the blood away that had trickled down her cheek from the cut she received during the dragon's first attack.

Athewen winced and nodded, placing a hand on his. "I'm fine, Cullen. It's just a scratch." She tried to smile reassuringly and noticed how worried Cullen looked for her safety.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it." He said, smiling a bit. Then smiled quickly vanished as the dragon's roar echoed through the valley. "We need everyone back to the Chantry!" he ordered, leading William and the others up the stairs. "It's the only building that might hold against… that beast!" He looked back at William for a moment. "At this point… just make them work for it."

Athewen and the others followed Cullen to the Chantry, the others close behind her as well as a few stragglers. The soldiers inside heard them coming and quickly opened the doors. Chancellor Roderick limped towards the door with Dorian beside him.

"Move! Keep going!" he said, grasping his side. "The Chantry is your shelter!"

Once everyone was inside, the soldiers quickly closed the doors. Athewen turned to see the Chancellor falling, but Dorian caught him and steadied him.

"Brave man." He said, looking at William. "He stood against a Venatori."

"Roderick, you fool. They could have killed you!" Athewen said, hurrying to help him.

"Briefly. I am no Templar." Roderick said. "But, Herald, I could not stand by and do nothing."

Athewen managed a small smile. "At least you are alive. That is what matters." She didn't care much for the man, much of the issues with the Chantry being his fault, but she would not disregard the importance of one's life.

Dorian insisted that he had the Chancellor and when Athewen stepped away, she looked over as Cullen ran over to William.

"Herald! Our position is not good. That dragon stole back any time you might have earned us." He said, coming to a stop in front of him. "There has been no communication, no demands. Only advance after advance."

"There's no bargaining with the mages, either. This Elder One takes what it wants." Dorian said, kneeling beside the Chancellor as he sat in a chair nearby, his breathing heavy. "From what I gathered in Redcliffe, it marched all of this way to take your Herald."

"I don't care what it wants, Dorian, just tell me: how do I stop it?" William said.

"Trust me. That is not information I would keep to myself." Dorian said. "And such a promising start with the landslide." He added, chuckling. "If only trebuchets remained an option."

"They are, if we turn the last of them to the mountains above us." Cullen said, turning to William.

"Cullen, we're overrun and to hit the enemy, we'd bury Haven. Is that really going to be an option with everyone still here?" Athewen asked him, coming to join them.

"This is not survivable now. The only choice left is how spitefully we end this." Cullen replied, stepping closer to her. "Athie, I-"

"That's not acceptable. I didn't race here only to have you drop rocks on my head." Dorian said.

"Should we submit? Let him kill us?" Cullen asked, feeling defeated.

"Dying is typically a last resort, not first! For a Templar, you think like a blood mage!"

"Stop it, both of you!" Athewen ordered. "We can't afford bickering like this right now."

"But, Athie, there is no way out. We are trapped here like rats with that thing out there. It's only a matter of time before the Chantry is taken and there is no chance we can survive the night if that were to happen!" Cullen said, looking at him.

Athewen smacked him across the face, the force of it leaving his cheek bright red and echoing through the halls of the Chantry. "I can't believe what I am hearing!" she said. "Why are you so willing to throw away the lives of these people? Your life? After what we have accomplished? After what we have built?"

Cullen put a hand to his cheek and looked at her. She had tears brimming her eyes and looked as if anything would set them loose. He started to say something, anything, to her but he looked away, unable to find the words.

"Cullen, look at me." Athewen said.

Cullen looked at her as the tears slipped from her eyes. "Athie?"

Athewen came up in front of him, just inches away, and looked at him. "You have to fight. We will not submit to that monster, nor will we go down without a fight. We are not giving up here and we are not letting ourselves die here tonight. There has to be a way that we can all get out of here alive. We've lost too many good people already; we can't lose anymore."

Cullen searched her eyes, seeing the desire to fight and to survive burning intensely. He reached up and wiped the tears away. "Athie, don't cry. I'm sorry." He said quietly, cupping her cheek in his hand for a moment. "You're right, please forgive me. The situation is just so dire, I cannot think of a way we can survive this."

"There is a path." Chancellor Roderick said, wearily. "You wouldn't know it was there unless you'd made the summer pilgrimage. As I have. The people can escape."

William looked at him. "Chancellor?"

"She must have shown me." The Chancellor said, struggling to stand. Dorian helped him up and he continued. "Andraste must have shown me so I could… tell you."

"What are you on about, Roderick?" William asked.

"It was whim that I walked the path. I never meant to start; it was overgrown. Now, with so many of the Conclave dead, to be the only one who remembers… I don't know, Herald." The Chancellor said. "If this simple memory can save us, this could be more than mere accident. You could be more."

"Cullen, could this work?" William asked.

"Possibly. If he shows us the path. But what of your escape?" Cullen said, looking at him worriedly.

"Perhaps you can surprise the Elder One." Dorian said.

Cullen turned and walked over to the soldiers. "Inquisition! Follow Chancellor Roderick through the Chantry! Move!" he ordered.

William watched as the soldiers and villagers got ready to move and Dorian helped the Chancellor as he tried to move forward.

"Herald… If you are meant for this, if the Inquisition is meant for this, I pray for you." The Chancellor said.

"Thank you, Chancellor. Lead them safely out of here." William said and watched Dorian leave with the others.

A few soldiers ran passed her and outside as Cullen came back over. "They'll load the trebuchets. Keep the Elder One's attention until we're above the tree line."

"Be careful, Cullen. Keep them safe." William said.

"If we are to have a chance- if you are to have a chance- let that thing hear you." Cullen replied. "I will keep them safe, I promise."

William turned, running out of the Chantry with his sword and shield drawn.

Cullen stood there, staring after them for a moment even after the soldiers still remaining closed the doors. When the soldiers caught his attention again, urging him to hurry and join the others, Cullen nodded and followed them. He looked down at Athewen as she joined him at his side and saw that she too was hoping that they would all come back safely.


	13. Chapter 13

Athewen and Cullen stood with the rest of the Inquisition as they cleared the tree line. One of the Inquisition mages shot a fire ball into the sky to signal William and the others that they were safe from the path of the avalanche. It wasn't long after that that they watched as a giant boulder came hurtling towards the mountain, slamming into the stone and releasing an even bigger avalanche the the first.

"Maker, please let them have gotten out..."

"They'll be fine."

"We need to continue forward, find a safe place to make camp, tend to the wounded, wait for the Herald's return."

And with that, the Inquisition pushed onwards until they were far enough from Haven to feel a some sense of safety and could make camp. Once their tents were set up, the healers went to work on the wounded while the others did what they could to compile information and resources. And not long after that, Varric, the Iron Bull, and Blackwall had caught up with them. They were weary and cold, but otherwise unharmed. However, William was not with them.

Once his companions had returned, Athewen and Cullen joined a few others to go search the mountains for any sign of William. They reached the pass near where they had last stopped to rest before making camp in the valley below and out of the frost bitten winds and flurry of snow stumbled William.

"There! It's him!" Cullen said as he and the others came around the bend.

"Thank the Maker!" Cassandra added.

William had found him companions, but he was in pretty rough shape and slumped forward.

"We have to get him to camp, Cullen." Cassandra said.

Cullen looked down and saw blood soaking William's armor. He saw a trail going back the way he had come and looked down at him. "Herald, where are you hurt?"

William looked up at Cullen and chuckled weakly. "Why do you always have to worry, Cullen? I'm fine…" he said, then darkness claimed him as he lost consciousness.

"Herald?"

"Cullen, let's hurry. He's lost a lot of blood if he's already lost consciousness. Let's get him to Mother Giselle and the mages." Cassandra told him and led him back to the camp.

Cullen and the others carried William back to camp, hurrying straight to Mother Giselle and the mages that were attending the wounded.

"Mother, we found the Herald. He's bleeding badly, but I don't know from where." Cullen said, laying William gently on the cot.

"We will do what we can, Commander. Now, you go and get some rest. I will stay with him while the mages do their work."

Cullen nodded and went to join the others by the fire. He sat there, staring for hours at the fire until someone began to speak of what was to be done next.

After hours had passed and mages had closed her wounds, William was awoken with the sounds of shouting and arguing. He sat up and watched as his advisors all argued amongst themselves. He tried to get up from the cot, but Mother Giselle, who sat next to him, shushed him and told him he needed to rest.

"They've been at it for hours, haven't they?" William asked, looking back at the others.

Mother Giselle smiled. "They have that luxury, thanks to you. The enemy could not follow, and with time to doubt, we turn to blame. You came back to us badly injured. How are you feeling?"

"I feel weary, but otherwise, no pain save the mark." William replied.

"Herald, infighting may threaten as much as this Corypheus." The Mother said. "We heard you speak of him in your sleep and Varric knew of him from before. He is a powerful enemy and we are lucky to have survived him and his army. Thanks to your efforts."

"Do we know where Corypheus and his forces are?" he asked.

"We are not sure where we are. Which may be why, despite the numbers he still commands, there is no sign of him." The Mother replied. "That, or you are believed dead. Or without Haven, we are thought helpless. Or he girds for another attack. I cannot claim to know the mind of that creature, only his effect on us."

"Sounds like we can't afford to linger here, in any case." William said. "If the others are arguing about what needs to be done next, I need to be there."

"It's best that you stay out of it for now, Will." Athewen told him, checking his bandages.

"Another heated voice won't help any. Even yours. Perhaps especially yours." The Mother said. "Our leaders struggle because of what we survivors witnessed. We saw our defender stand… and fall. And now, we have seen her return." As William found the strength the sit up completely, Mother Giselle continued. "The more the enemy is beyond us, the more miraculous your actions appear. And the more our trials seem ordained. That is hard to accept, no? What 'we' have been called to endure? What 'we', perhaps, must come to believe?"

William looked down. "I escaped the avalanche. Barely, perhaps, but I didn't die." He said, looking back up at the Mother.

"Of course, and the dead cannot return from across the Veil. But the people know what they saw. Or, perhaps, what they needed to see. The Maker works both in the moment, and in how it is remembered. Can we truly know that the heavens are not with us?"

"Mother, you saw Corypheus. What do you think of his claims of assaulting the heavens?" he asked.

"Scriptures say magisters, Tevinter servants of the false Old Gods, entered the Fade to reach the Golden City, Seat of the Maker. For their crime, they were cast out as darkspawn. Their hubris is why we suffer Blight, and why the Maker turned from us. If such is the claim of this Corypheus, he is a monster beyond imagining. All mankind continues to suffer for that sin. If even a shred of it is true, all the more reason Andraste would choose someone to rise against him."

Athwen listened as the Mother explained that to William.

"Corypheus said he found only corruption and emptiness. Nothing golden." William replied.

"If he entered that place, it has changed him without and within. The living are not meant to make that journey." Mother Giselle explained. "Perhaps these are lies he must tell himself, rather than accept that he earned the scorn of the Maker. I know I could not bear such."

"Mother Giselle, I just don't see how what I believe matters." William said, looking at the Mother. "Lies or not, Corypheus is a real, physical threat. We can't match that with hope alone."

He struggled to stand, but he managed and he turned to walk out of the tent. He still felt weak and used the tent poles for support, stopping by the fire and looking around at the others as they sat off to the sides, letting off steam after the heated argument. Behind him, Mother Giselle came out of the tent and began to sing.

"Shadows fall and hope has fled. Steel your heart, the dawn will come. The night is long and the path is dark. Look to the sky, for one day soon, the dawn will come."

Leliana quickly joined in, as well as Cullen, Cassandra, Josephine, and many of those left of the Inquisition. William looked around and smiled.

"The shepherd's lost and his home is far. Keep to the stars, the dawn will come. The night is long and the path is dark. Look to the sky, for one day soon, the dawn will come. Bare you blade and raise it high. Stand your ground, the dawn will come. The night is long and the path is dark. Look to the sky, for one day soon, the dawn will come."

When the song ended, Mother Giselle looked at the Inquisition, then said to William, "An army needs more than an enemy. It needs a cause."

William watched with Athewen as the Mother walked away and the people of the Inquisition, his companions and advisors included, went back to their duties. He smiled softly and felt the tension amongst the Inquisition gone and a sense of peace blanket them.


	14. Chapter 14

Athewen walked about the camp, checking in with the soldiers and helping where she could. She rechecked William's bandages, finding him getting back to business despite what Mother Giselle and the other healers said. When she was finished, she started to head to her tent to get some sleep while she could, but Cullen called out to her.

"What is it?"

"Are you doing OK?" He asked, looking at the cut on her cheek.

"I'm fine, Cullen, really." She smiled, reaching forward and squeezing his hand. "I'm just tired. I was heading to my tent to try and get some sleep while I could."

"I shouldn't keep you then."

Athewen looked at him, seeing the worry in his eyes. "You're worried about Katie, aren't you?"

"I just hope that she made it safely without getting into any trouble with the Venatori or the rebel mages."

"I'm sure she's fine, Cullen. If you're that worried, we can send a letter to the Crossroads and ask if she made it."

"We may not be together any longer, but I do want to make sure she's safe."

Athewen smiled at that. "You were together for nearly a year, Cullen. It makes sense you'd be worried, regardless of what's happened." She hugged him. "Besides, she's resourceful." When she stepped back, she looked up at him. "Do you need to talk about it?"

"I don't want to keep you if you're tired."

"It's alright, Cullen." She motioned for him to follow her and led him into her tent. She sat down on the cot, then patted the spot next to her and waited for him to join her. "So, tell me what's on your mind."

"It's strange, it stings that Katie left me, but that's it. I'm more disappointed than angry, it stings more than hurts like it should, and I feel like I failed her but to be honest we've been growing apart for awhile."

"Really? You'd never guess with how happy you two seemed."

"We tried to put on a good show towards the end, but we were happy. For most of the relationship." Cullen sighed. "I should've done more to make her happy, I should've found a way to make her stay."

"If things were that bad, it's good that you let her leave. It'll take time to heal, but if it was meant to be then you'll find a way back to each other. If it wasn't, you'll find your way to who you're meant to be with." Athewen put a hand over his shoulder. "Shit happens, Cullen, and it sucks, sure, but it teaches us valuable lessons along the way."

"I suppose you're right..." Cullen sighed, rubbing his neck as he leaned forward on his knees. "I've never really had a relationship before. Katie was the first serious one I've ever been in."

Athewen chuckled. "That's cute."

Cullen glared playfully at her. "There's nothing cute about that."

"She was your first love, Cullen, of course it's cute!"

Cullen rolled his eyes, groaning a bit. "What about you? Have you ever had anyone?"

Athewen shook her head. "No, there has never been anyone. I've always been on my own, at least until I joined the Inquisition."

"I'm glad you did. You've been an asset and a good friend."

Athewen smiled. "Happy to help."

Cullen returned her smile, then stood. "I should let you sleep."

Athewen nodded, standing with him and walking to the tent flap with him. "Try to get some sleep yourself, alright?"

"I'll try."

"Good night, Cullen."

"Good night, Athie."

* * *

Dawn rose the next morning and Athewen jumped in to help William and the others as they were already preparing the Inquisition for the journey north. She helped make sure that everyone was ready, the brontos loaded with as much as they could carry, and when everyone was set, William and Solas led them north.

It was a long journey, taking them a few days, but when they reached the place Solas spoke of, Athewen and the others all gazed at it in wonder. It was a massive fortress, walls thicker than she had ever seen before. Even though she was so used to travelling from place to place and never really settling down, for some strange reason, this place before her felt like home.

"What is this place?" she asked, mostly to herself.

Solas came up beside her. "Skyhold."

William looked at him and smiled. "You were right, Solas. This will definitely suite our needs. Thank you, again, for this."

Cullen joined Athewen on the other side and gaped at the fortress. "This is what you spoke of?"

"This is Skyhold. Isn't it wonderful?" William asked him.

Cullen looked over at Athewen and smiled when he saw how relieved and excited she was, before returning his attention to William. "Yes, it is. Well done, Solas. Yet again, you have proven your worth to the Inquisition. This is amazing!"

"Well, what are we waiting for?" William asked, venturing ahead a ways. "Let's go home!"

Cullen looked down at Athewen as she slipped her hand in his, squeezing it nervously. "It's alright, Athie. We're safe now." When Athewen nodded, stepping a bit closer to him, his smile grew and he followed William as he led the way to the gates of Skyhold. The Inquisition followed its leaders to their new fortress, their new home, and they knew their Herald spoke true. Here, they could fortify their defenses, build upon them, grow the Inquisition, make a bigger name for themselves in the world, and honor the brave souls that fought beside them. Here, they could make a stand and make their mark in Thedas, in the world, and all would know them.

* * *

While William spoke with Cassandra and his other advisors, Athewen busied herself with trying to help get things unloaded and people- especially the wounded- settled in. After a while, she looked up at Cassandra as she called, "Have our people been told?"

"They have." Josephine said. "And soon the world."

"Commander, will they follow?" Cassandra asked.

Cullen turned to the others gathered. "Inquisition! Will you follow?" he asked. The crowd cheered in agreement. "Will you fight?" Again, they cheered. "Will we triumph?" Once more, the crowd cheered, each time growing louder and louder as their confidence in themselves and their leader grew stronger. Cullen drew his sword and pointed it towards William. "Your leader! Your Herald! Your Inquisitor!"

Athewen smiled as William gave a quick speech and the whole of Skyhold rang with the voices of hundreds, maybe even thousands as the entirety of the Inquisition recognized him as their leader, their Herald, their Inquisitor. And once everything had calmed down, William and her advisors went straight to work, heading into the keep.

Athewen looked around, trying to find her room assignment and saw that it was in just above the gardens. She set her things down, seeing that everything was in shambles- much as the rest of the fortress was even though it wasn't nearly as bad- but still. It was nice to actually have a room and it didn't take long for her to clear out the spare lumber and set it in the walkway against the wall. By the time she had finished, she was satisfied and went to check in with Cullen.

* * *

Cullen stood in the lower courtyard near the infirmary tents, going over the repairs and other reports with their men. He smiled when Athewen joined him, dismissing the men to their tasks.

"Did you find your new quarters?"

"I did. It's lucky they aren't in as bad of condition as the rest of this place." Athewen looked around, sighing. "It's going to take a lot of work to fix this place up."

"Up for the challenge?"

Athewen chuckled and looked back at him. "Always. Besides, right now we need to focus on repairs rather than training so we'll have our hands busy anyway."

"True enough." He returned her smile and they stood there for a moment or two, silently gazing at each other.

"I should, uh, let you get back to it, then." Athewen said, turning to leave him to his work.

"Athie, wait."

"Yeah?"

"Join me for drinks and a meal later?"

Athewen smiled and nodded. "Sure, say at sunset?"

Cullen's smile grew. "Sunset it is." He watched as Athewen's own smile grew and he sighed in relief- realizing he had been holding his breath in anticipation of her answer. Which confused him. Athewen was a good friend, his best friend in fact, and he would have understood if she had said no. 'So why then do I feel like this?'


	15. Chapter 15

In the days and weeks that followed the arrival of the Inquisition in Skyhold, repairs were well under way and things were finally starting to look as they should.

"Well done, lass!"

Athewen looked over at the foreman, a middle aged man named Mathias. "I'm glad I could be of some assistance, ser."

Mathias beamed at her. "That's it for today. Can we count on your help with the repairs to the west wing?"

Athewen nodded. "Of course. Just find me when you're ready to start."

Mathias nodded and raised a hand as she took her leave. He glanced up as the Commander descended the stairs from his tower and noticed that he had stopped to watch Athewen as she made her way to her quarters. He grinned to himself and shook his head, shouldering his his crate of tools. 'When will that man make his move?' Mathias, like so many others, had begun to notice that Cullen and Athewen were growing much closer together- in a sense that was more than just friends. Some didn't approve after Cullen and Katie had been together as long as they had, but Mathias was among those that were just happy to see that Cullen had someone to help him stay grounded.

Above on the ramparts, just outside of Solas' study, Cullen had exited his tower with a bundle of reports and his hand on his sword. As he walked towards the keep, he looked to find the Athewen was taking her leave after helping the workers on the sparring ring. He watched as she headed towards the stairs that led up to the tower where her quarters were, then turned to head into the keep and found his way to the war room and presented the Inquisitor with the reports.

"Thank you, Commander." He said, taking the reports from him. He glanced them over, then looked up at Cullen. "Something on your mind, Cullen?"

Cullen looked up at William and shook his head. "Not at all, Inquisitor. Why do you ask?"

William chuckled. "You looked like you were thinking harder than usual. You have that serious look again."

Cullen was confused by the look on his face, the wry smile he bore. "What do you mean?"

William sighed, the smile never leaving his lips. He set down the reports. "Walk with me."

Cullen followed him as William led the way out of the war room, gave Josephine a quick kiss, then up through the corridor to his room. He stood with William on his balcony, overlooking the whole of Skyhold. He stood there silent, waiting for William to say something.

"How have you been holding up since Katie left?"

Cullen looked at him. "It's been strange not having her around after she was by my side for so long, but it doesn't hurt nearly as much as I thought it would have."

William looked down and noticed Athewen was approaching the Templar tower that had been established, a basket in her arms. He glanced at Cullen. "I assume that Athewen has been helping you through this?"

Cullen noticed Athewen at the Templar tower as well and watched as she disappeared inside. "She has. It's been nice just having someone to talk about this sort of thing. She's been such a good friend through all of this."

William watched his face a moment. "You seem happier around Athewen than you did around Katie."

Cullen looked at him. "I suppose it's because Katie and I were drifting apart, even if we tried to put on a good show for everyone."

William smiled. "I'm glad you have someone like Athewen around." His smile faded a bit. "Have you told her that you've stopped taking lyrium yet?"

Cullen looked down to see Athewen exiting the mage tower, no basket in tow. "Not yet... I know I need to, it's just..."

William followed his gaze, raising a hand when Alena waved to them. "She's your best friend, Cullen. This isn't something you should keep from her."

Cullen watched as Athewen made her way through the ramparts and down to the healers' tents.

"Tell her soon, Cullen?" William said, clapping him on the shoulder.

* * *

Athewen sat in the tavern after a long day of work enjoying a nice mug of spice ale. She sat in her usual spot and mulled things over in her head. Since she had joined the Inquisition, and in the time since then that she had known him, Cullen had been really become her best friend and things between them were great. She tried to be there to support him not just as the archery instructor but also to support him through the days since Katie left. They had been together nearly a year, after all, and even if he insisted that he was fine, Athewen knew that he was still healing. To a degree. But lately, she found it hard to focus on anything most times when she was with him.

She found that he had started to make her blush at certain times, give her butterflies in her stomach, make her heart race. He made her feel a way that she had never felt before and it confused her. He was her best friend, they worked closely together, often sparring with each other. But now any time she was with him it was like everything had changed between them, even though nothing actually had. He was the only person that she completely trusted, the only person she felt like she was able to be herself around, and the more she thought about it, the more she realized that she had come to love so much about him: the way his scar twitched when he smiled, his laughter the rare few times she had heard it, the way his cheeks perk up when he smiled and the twinkle in his eyes that appeared each time, the way he looked after his men and helped out around the stronghold when he wasn't busy with his duties as the Commander.

'Am I falling for Cullen?' she wondered, taking a final swig of her ale. She glanced up when the door of the tavern opened and Cullen walked in, looking weary from a long day himself. She watched as he made his way to the bar and ordered a drink. She stood and dropped off her mug at the bar, thanked Kirke for the drink, gave Cullen a gentle squeeze on the shoulder, and left the tavern. 'Maker, just being near him makes me feel like some young maiden having her first crush...' she thought as she looked up at the sky, pulling her cloak around herself. She smiled to herself and made her way up to her quarters to turn in for the night. 'I wonder what this feeling is...'


	16. Chapter 16

One day while things were fairly calm in Skyhold, Athewen searched the keep for Cullen- having not seen him at the training session. Hoping she'd find him in his office, she made her way to his tower, but what she found there was not what she was expecting.

When she stepped into the office, something came flying towards her and smashed into the wall- just narrowly missing her. She looked at what had hit the wall and saw a lyrium injection kit. She looked to Cullen, seeing anger for a moment before it was washed away by guilt.

"Maker's breath! I didn't see you enter!" Cullen started. "I-I..." He sighed, looking away. "Forgive me..." He stumbled a bit, catching himself against the desk.

Athewen hurried over to him. "Cullen, what's wrong?" She tried to steady him as he tried to stand up straight.

"I never meant for this to interfere..." he said, pushing away from her.

Athewen looked from him to the lyrium injection kit, then back at him when she realized what was going on. "When did you stop?"

"Just after Haven..." Cullen watched as Athewen went to pick up the kit.

"Why did you stop?" Athewen asked as she gathered the kit's individual components.

"You once asked me what happened in Ferelden's circle..." Cullen sighed, leaning against the wall by the window. "... it was taken over by abominations. The Templars, _my friends_ , were slaughtered. I... I was tortured... they tried to break my mind..." Cullen looked up as Athewen came back over, setting the kit on his desk. "How can you be the same person after that?"

Athewen sat on his desk, just listening as her hand rested on the kit.

"Still, I wanted to serve. They sent me to Kirkwall. I trusted my knight-commander and for what? Her fear of mages ended in madness." Cullen sighed, looking out the window. "The circle fell, innocent died in the streets." He looked back at Athewen. "Can't you see why I want nothing to do with that life?"

Athewen looked from the kit to him. "Of course I can, Cullen."

Cullen shook his head as he turned to her, looking down at the kit. "I thought this would be better, that I would regain some control over my life, but these thoughts won't leave me..!" He started pacing, gesturing frantically with his hands as he spoke. "How many lives depend on our success? I swore myself to this cause! I will not give less to the Inquisition than I did to the chantry. I should be taking it!"

Athewen winced when he punched the bookshelf. "Cullen..."

"I should be taking it..."

Athewen stood and cautiously approached him. "Cullen, this doesn't have to be about the Inquisition." She looked up at him when he turned to face her. "Is this what you want?"

Cullen sighed, lowering his fist. "No..." He looked at Athewen, seeing the worry in her eyes. "These memories have always haunted me... if they become worse... if I... if I cannot endure this..."

Athewen reached up to touch his cheek. "You can. And I'm with you every step of the way. "

Cullen sighed, leaning into her hand. "Alright." He searched her eyes for a moment, seeing the worry subside a bit. "I'm sorry... I should have told you sooner..."

Athewen just smiled, moving to wrap her arms around his neck. Leaning into him as she tried to hold him closer, she said, "You have nothing to apologize for, Cullen. You're not alone in this, though, I promise I will help you endure this- no matter what."

Cullen wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close. "Thank you, Athie..."

They stayed there for a few moments, Cullen taking great comfort in her presence. After a bit, Athewen stepped back and looked up at him- still worried.

"Athie, I'm fine, really."

Athewen sighed, but she still smiled. "Come on, let's go grab a drink."

"Isn't it a bit early?" Cullen asked, glancing out the window.

Athewen chuckled. "Maybe, but you probably need one right about now."

Cullen sighed with a smile and nodded. "You're probably right." He chuckled when Athewen stepped back, gesturing for him to follow as she led the way to the tavern. As they walked, his mind wandered to everything that he had been through since joining the Inquisition and how Athewen was always there for him. 'I am truly blessed to have someone like her at my side.'

Finding a nice quiet spot to sit and enjoy their drinks, Cullen and Athewen took the opportunity to catch up and just talk- Athewen hoping it would distract Cullen a bit and Cullen being very grateful that it did.

After some time, Cullen had a thought. "Athie, can I ask you something?"

Athewen took a sip of her spiced ale and looked at him. "Sure."

"What made you decide to join the Inquisition?"

Athewen cocked her head to the side, a puzzled look on her face. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious and I don't think I ever asked. You appeared out of the blue, aiding the Inquisition after the Conclave was destroyed. You have done more than prove yourself to be an asset to us, but even so I am curious."

Athewen smiled. "I joined because you guys needed all the help you could get. And your archers, sorry to say, were not the greatest."

Cullen chuckled. "That they were." He watched her for a moment. "You know, I am really glad that you accepted a position with us. Things have been running much smoother since you joined the Inquisition." He offered her a smile. "That and we never would have become friends if you hadn't."

Athewen smiled. "And what a shame that would have been."

Cullen laughed at her tone. "And so it would." He took a swig and noticed that her smile faded a bit as she traced the lip of her mug with her finger, staring into the alcohol. "Is everything alright? You seem distracted lately."

Athewen looked at him and blushed a bit. "Yes, I'm fine. I've just been busy lately, as have you been." She smiled. 'That and I can't think when I'm with you. All I want to do is kiss you.' Her blush deepened as she thought that and she looked out the window as she took a swig.

Cullen chuckled and took another swig. "At any rate, thank you for everything you do around here." He said. "And thank you for standing by me as long as you have."

Athewen looked at him and smiled. "You're my best friend, Cullen, I'd stand by you no matter what. But don't think I won't hesitate to set you straight if you start to stray."

Cullen chuckled. "I'd expect nothing less."

Athewen's smile and blush grew a bit more as she thought about how much she loved when he did that, his scar twitching upwards as he smirked.


	17. Chapter 17

One morning, few days later, Cullen was at his desk- stretching in his chair as he yawned. He had been working on the paperwork the Inquisitor gave him all night and it actually relieved him to stand and answer the door when a knock came.

"Athie, good morning!" He said, surprised to see her standing there.

"Morning, Cullen." She replied with a smile.

"You're up early." Cullen commented and ushered her inside.

"I couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk and saw your light was on." Athewen said, standing in the middle of the office as Cullen closed the door. "I thought I'd come see how you were doing." She looked at him a bit concerned. "Have you been sleeping alright?"

Cullen looked at her and smiled. "I'm doing alright, though nothing has really changed in regards to sleep."

Athewen sighed, then noticed the large pile of papers on his desk. "William gave you more paperwork?"

Cullen nodded and rubbed his neck. "Yes, the Inquisitor asked me to fill out requisition forms and go over several reports. I've been at it all night and I'm nowhere near finishing."

Athewen watched as Cullen took a seat at his desk. "Here, let me take some of them."

Cullen looked up at her as she grabbed the rest of the requisition forms, then went to sit on the floor. He watched as she started to read through the requisition forms- sitting there with her legs crossed- and he smiled. He went onto a different pile and read through the reports, but hadn't got halfway through before Athewen had finished with the requisition forms.

"Cullen, I'm done with these." she said, standing and setting the forms aside.

"You made quick work of those." Cullen noted, looking up at her.

She smiled. "Would you like me to look through half of those reports?"

Cullen sighed. "Here, take these. Perhaps then we can finally finish with this paperwork."

Athewen took the papers and paced back and forth across the room as she read through the reports. She noticed that many of them were simple scouting reports from local outposts and some were reports from allies. As she read through the reports, she looked up at Cullen to ask a question, but she found him rubbing his neck and wincing.

"Does your neck hurt?" she asked, setting the papers aside.

Cullen nodded and felt his neck tighten. "Yes, being hunched over these papers for hours seems to have given me a stiff neck."

Athewen came to stand behind Cullen and started to massage his neck and shoulders. "You shouldn't work so hard all the time, Commander, it's not good for you. I'm here to help you, you know. You can leave some of the work to me."

Cullen flinched for a second. "What are you-"

"Relax, Cullen. It's just a neck massage." Athewen said, chuckling.

Cullen felt his muscles relaxing and he leaned back and sighed. "That feels amazing..."

Athewen smiled and looked down at him as he looked up at her. "You feeling better?"

He smiled and reached up to touch her cheek. "Yes, thank you."

Athewen smiled at him and leaned into his hand. "You're most welcome, Cullen."

"Oh, my..." someone said from the side of the room. "What do we have here?"

Athewen looked to where Dorian and William stood, smirking as they leaned against the doorway with their arms crossed.

"Good morning, Will, Dorian." she said, smiling. "I was just helping the Commander here to relieve some tension in his neck." She glared playfully at William. "Someone gave him too much paperwork again." she said, trying to ignore how much their suggestive expressions were making her blush. 'Why does that even bother me?'

Cullen stood, his face equally red- the same though running through his mind. "Inquisitor, we did not hear you come in."

"They were too busy making doe eyes at each other." Dorian said, teasing them.

Athewen and Cullen looked at each other and their blush deepened. William laughed and came over, clapping a hand on Cullen's shoulder.

"Relax, Commander. We're only teasing. Besides, it's time you did something about this sexual tension between you." William said, laughing.

Athewen rolled her eyes. "That's rich coming from you, Will. How long did it take before you finally accepted that you were in love with Josie?" She looked up at Cullen, her own blush deepening when she saw how flustered he was. "Besides, we're just friends."

William threw his hands up in defeat, knowing it was no use arguing or pushing things further. "Alright, alright. I'm serious though, you two would be good together."

Dorian chuckled. "Athewen, sweetheart, I was hoping I could trouble you to assist me with something?"

"And Cullen, I need you to look over a few more requisition requests and approve them. After that, I promise there won't be anymore paperwork for awhile." William said.

Cullen nodded. "Of course, Inquisitor."

Athewen sighed. "William, you really should take it easy on him with the paperwork. Even with me and Rylen helping out, it's still too much. If you aren't careful, you'll run the poor dear ragged." she said, joining Dorian by the door. She looked at Cullen and smiled, blushing. "I'll see you later, Commander."

Cullen smiled as she followed Dorian out of the office and William chuckled.

* * *

Later that night, after more paperwork and meetings, Cullen was asleep in his bed. But just like every other night, the nightmares came again.

For years now, ever since the day Ferelden's circle fell, Cullen had been plagued by nightmares of what had transpired- including the demon that had tortured him and tried to break his mind. And this time was no different.

His lyrium withdrawal fueled nightmare played out the all too familiar scenes of his torture, from images of his comrades and friends lying dead on the floor to images of the mage he had once held romantic feelings for being tortured. The demon would taunt him, using the faces and voices of the people he knew to add to the torture. He would beg the demon to stop, but to no avail.

In her room, Athewen had woken up sometime in the night, sensing something was wrong, and hurried to Cullen's room where she found him thrashing in his sleep. Whatever the nightmare, she sat with him and tried to bring him back to reality, but then he tackled her to the ground and had her pinned down, ready to attack- still thinking it was this nightmare haunting him.

When Cullen realized what was going on, that he was awake once more, he scrambled away from Athewen. "Maker's breath... I'm so sorry..." He buried his head in his hands, his whole body shaking.

Athewen sat up, then crawled forward and gently took his hands away from his face and held them in her own.

"Cullen, it's alright." she said, stroking his hands with her thumbs.

"Maker, Athie... I'm so sorry..." he said, refusing to look at her.

She reached up and lifted his chin, searching his eyes when they met hers. "Cullen, it's alright. It was just a dream."

"I could have hurt you..." he said, searching her eyes.

Athewen pushed her way between his legs and wrapped her arms around him. " You didn't hurt me, though, just surprised me is all."

Cullen put his arms around her and held her tightly. He breathed in slowly, still shaking, and tried to calm down. He noticed that Athewen smelled of peaches and dawn lotus, realizing how much it really did comfort him. "Athie, I'm sorry..."

"It's alright, Cullen. I'm here for you." Athewen said, never once letting go of him. "I promised that I always would be."


	18. Chapter 18

From that night on, Athewen took to sitting with Cullen every night while he slept. And of course, so as not to worry him, she didn't tell him. She'd always return to her own room just before first light, get some sleep while she could before getting ready for the day. Whenever someone asked if she was alright, if she'd gotten enough sleep, she'd always insist that she was fine and go about her day just as she always had.

But one night, a few weeks later, Cullen had woken with a start. Unable to go back to sleep, he went down into his office and found Athewen asleep on the couch near the fireplace. Surprised, he went over and reached down to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear before he pulled a blanket over her.

Athewen stirred at his touch, though, and opened her eyes just as he left his office to walk the battlements. She noticed that a blanket had been pulled over her and she smiled, but realizing it had to have been Cullen, she quickly got up and went outside, finding him leaning against the battlement wall as he looked out over the landscape.

"Cullen?" Athewen asked sleepily when she reached him.

"Did I wake you?" he asked, looking down at her.

She smiled sweetly. "It's alright. Are you OK?"

Cullen nodded and sighed. "Just another nightmare."

"Maybe ask Adan to make something for you? Something to help you sleep?"

Cullen shrugged. "Perhaps." He looked down at her as she stood next to him. "Out of curiosity, what were you doing in my office, Athie?"

Athewen sighed. "I've been sitting with you every night since..."

"Oh, I see..." Cullen looked back to the landscape. "I'm sorry..."

Athewen glanced up at him. "There's nothing to apologize for. I just couldn't leave you alone with as bad as your nightmares can get."

Cullen looked over and met her gaze. "Athie..."

Athewen offered him a tired smile. "Don't go apologizing again, Cullen. You're my best friend and you're going through a tough time right now. You need someone to help you through it and I promised I would, no matter what, remember?"

Cullen reached up to touch her cheek. "What would I do without you, Athie?"

Athewen's smile grew as she leaned into his hand. "Just be glad you won't have to find out any time soon."

Cullen chuckled at that, pulling her into his arms for a hug. "I am truly grateful that you have stood by me through everything since we met."

Athewen hugged him back, grateful that she could hide her blushing by burying her face into his chest. "You've changed so much for me, Cullen. You aren't the only one who's blessed to have such an amazing friend."

Cullen smiled. "That is true."

Athewen pulled back, looking up at him for a moment before realizing that the sun had started to rise. "Cullen, are you seeing this?" she asked.

Cullen nodded. "Yes, I see it, Athie." He said smiling and together they watched the sun rise, coloring the sky in blue, purple, pink, and orange. He looked down at Athewen, his own smile growing as she breathed in the fresh air and smiled.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

Cullen nodded. "It really is."

* * *

Later that day, after they had taken care of their duties for the day, Athewen went to look for Cullen and found him playing a game of chess with Dorian.

"Gloat all you like. I have this one." Cullen said to Dorian.

"Are you sassing me, Commander?" Dorian asked. "I didn't know you had it in you."

"Why do I even— ah, Athie." Cullen said, then noticed Athewen had joined them.

As he began to stand, Dorian smiled smugly at him. "Leaving, are you? Does this mean I win?"

Cullen sat back down and glared at him.

Athewen giggled and crossed her arms. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. Are you two playing nice?"

Dorian smirked. "I'm _always_ nice." He looked at Cullen. "You need to come to terms with my inevitable victory. You'll feel much better."

Cullen grinned. "Really? Because I just won, and I feel fine."

Dorian rolled his eyes. "Don't get smug. There will be no living with you."

Cullen looked at Athewen as Dorian took his leave and smiled. "Would you care for a game?"

"Sure." Athewen replied, smiling as she took a seat.

"As a child, I played this with my sister." Cullen said, preparing the board for a new game. "She would get this stuck-up grin whenever she won- which was _all_ the time. My brother and I practiced together for weeks. The look on her face the day I finally won…" Cullen sighed. "Between serving the Templars and the Inquisition, I haven't seen them in years. I wonder if she still plays."

"You have siblings?" Athewen asked. "You never talked about them before."

"Two sisters and a brother." Cullen said, leaning forward as they began to play.

"Where are they now?"

"They moved to South Reach after the Blight. I do not write to them as often as I should." Cullen replied, then moved his piece. "Ah, it's my turn."

Athewen smiled, but it faded a bit when Cullen asked her about her own family. "I don't have anyone left, aside from Merina. She's been like a sister to me for years, even if we don't see each other that often."

Cullen's face fell a bit. "I'm sorry, Athie. I know you spoke of what happened with your family, but I didn't realize that there was truly no one else out there for you to turn to."

"It's alright, Cullen. The Blight took so much from so many people that those who survived unscathed should be counted amongst the blessed." Athewen made her next move. "Besides, the things we go through in life help shape who we become in the future, how we choose to see the world, what actions we choose to take. It becomes a huge part of who we are."

Cullen smiled at that. "That's an admiral view."

"This may be the longest we've gone without discussing the Inquisition- or related matters." Cullen noted. "To be honest, I appreciate the distraction."

Athewen chuckled. "It's nice to spend time together when it's not work. We should do this more often."

Cullen, surprised, looked at her. "I would like that."

Athewen blushed, hoping that Cullen didn't notice, and smiled as she made her next move. "Me, too." She said, tucking her hair behind her ear.

Cullen smiled and looked at the board. "You said that. We should… finish our game. Right. My turn?"

They continued to play their game until Cullen sat back in defeat. "I believe this one is yours. Well played, Athie."

Athewen smiled. "It's not very often I get to beat you at something." She said coyly.

Cullen smiled at that. "We should try this again sometime."

Athewen stood. "Let's make time to do this sort of thing more often."

Cullen stood with her. "I'd like that. Though, when another free moment will come I do not know."

Athewen touched his arm. "Even if it doesn't come soon, I look forward to it." She said, then waved as she left his side to return to her quarters. It was getting dark out.

Cullen smiled and headed towards his quarters as well, surprised that they had played until the sky grew dark. He had fun, something he did not usually get to have of late. He found himself looking forward to another game with her as well, or even just spending more time with her outside of work.

As Athewen walked through the main hall to her quarters, she saw Varric sitting by the fire and went to go ask him something.

"Hey, Mouse, what can I do for you?" Varric asked, pulling out a seat for her.

"Varric, I was wondering if I could get your advice on something?" Athewen asked, sitting next to him.

"Is it about Curly?" Varric asked, leaning back in his seat, then chuckled when she nodded as she blushed. "It's alright, Mouse. Tell, what's on your mind?"

Athewen began filling Varric in on everything that had been happening, including how she was noticing that her feelings towards Cullen were beginning to change. "I just don't know what to do, Varric."

Varric sighed, crossing his arms. "Well, it sounds like to me that you're starting to have romantic feelings towards him and you feel a bit guilty about it after what happened between Curly and Katie."

Athewen leaned forward on the table, her chin resting on her arms as they crossed. "He's my best friend, though, Varric... I don't want anything to ruin or change that..."

"Well, you're going to have to face these feelings at some point and it's better to do it sooner rather than later." Varric sighed, looking at her. "If you're worried about things happening too soon after Katie left him, I wouldn't. Everyone heals in their own time. And Curly sounds like he's been doing just fine, thanks to you." He leaned forward, putting a hand on hers for a moment. "Just let things run their course, alright, Mouse? You need Curly just as much as he needs you, remember that."


	19. Chapter 19

In the following weeks, things were starting to get very intense.

William and his companions traveled to Crestwood and sought out Hawke's Grey Warden ally- Stroud- who informed them of Corypheus' immortality as well as of the reason behind the sudden disappearance of all Grey Wardens from Orlais and Ferelden: having recently begun hearing the Calling all at once. Upon further investigation, it was found that the Wardens were enacting a desperate plan to complete their Order's ultimate goal of preventing future Blights before the Taint wiped them out, but said plan involved sacrificing their fellow Wardens and then using blood magic to summon an army of demons, which they would use to march into the Deep Roads and kill the two remaining Old Gods before the darkspawn could corrupt them into Archdemons. When Stroud objected to this plan, Warden-Commander Clarel branded him a traitor to be killed on sight.

Following the Wardens' trail, William and his companions met up with Hawke and Stroud at an old Tevinter ruin in the Western Approach, where the Wardens carried out demon-binding rituals under the supervision of the Tevinter Magister, Livius Erimond, who was a member of the Venatori and a devoted acolyte of Corypheus. It was then revealed that it was Corypheus who created the fake "Calling" in the first place and somehow amplified it in order to manipulate the Wardens. What Erimond didn't tell the Wardens was that the rituals that bind demons to Warden mages also bound the mages themselves to Corypheus' will, giving him a massive army of mages and demons to conquer Thedas with. After clashing with William, his companions, and Hawke, Erimond and the Wardens retreated to Adamant Fortress. Having no other options but to storm the fortress head-on, William spearheaded the assault.

* * *

"Load the trebuchets!"

Athewen stood next to Cullen and watched as the heavy bits of debris that had been loaded as ammo for the trebuchets flew through the air and slammed into the ancient walls of Adamant Fortress. They began issuing orders to fire the next shots, orders to bring the ladders, orders to bring the battering ram forward. She stood with her Commander and watched with him as their men broke through the gates and Camren made his way through with Blackwall, Varric, and Solas.

Cullen went into the main gate area with Athewen at his side and addressed William. "Alright, Inquisitor, you have your way through. Better make use of it." he started.

Athewen watched the Wardens falling back. Stroud- the Warden who accompanied Hawke- and Hawke himself readied themselves to move forward.

"We'll keep the main host of the demons occupied as long as we can." Cullen continued.

"I'll be fine, just keep the men safe. Keep each other safe." William said, looking at Cullen.

Cullen glanced at Athewen for a moment, then back to William. "We'll do what we have to, Inquisitor. Warden Stroud will guard your back. Hawke is with our soldiers on the battlements. He's assisting them until you arrive."

A scream came from above and Cullen looked up to see a demon throwing a man off the wall. "There's too much resistance on the wall. Our men on the ladders can't get a foothold." he said, looking back at William. "If you can clear out the enemies on the battlements, we'll cover your advance."

"Good luck, Will." Athewen said, then ran back to their men with Cullen, her hair billowing behind her.

As the battle began to rage on, Athewen and Cullen met demons with their men and fought them back, trying to cover William's advance as they promised. They pushed forward, slashing through the demons, cutting down Venatori and rogue Wardens.

Athewen looked around and fired an arrow as a rage demon threw a fist of fire at her. The force of the fireball threw her back, slamming her into a wall.

"Athie!"

Cullen cut down the rage demon and ran to her, helping her to her feet. "Are you alright?"

She nodded and looked at him, taking his hand when he offered it to her. "Yes, I'm fine."

Cullen was relieved, helping her back to her feet as the sounds of battle called his attention back towards the center of the fortress. "We have to keep moving."

Athewen nodded. "Right."

They continued forward, cutting down more and more demons, Venatori, and Wardens. They forced their way through, but Athewen got separated from Cullen when a fiery debris came crashing down- narrowly missing them.

"Cullen, keep going!" Athewen called. "Find Will and the others, I'll hold them off here!"

Cullen nodded, heading off with some of their men while Athewen stayed behind with a few others to fend off the demons' advance.

* * *

Demons were still pouring out of rift when Cullen arrived and jumped into the fray. "Where's the Inquisitor?" he asked one soldier near him.

"He took after the Warden-Commander and the mage she pursued. The dragon disappeared, but I'm not sure if that monster is coming back."

Cullen nodded, then returned his attention fully to the battle at hand. They did what they could against the demons, but they just seemed to keep coming. After what seemed like forever, Cullen saw that Athewen and the men with her had finally managed to join them. As they jumped into the fray, cutting down demon after demon, Cullen was suddenly reminded of that day in the temple ruins when Athewen had brought reinforcements and saved his hide. And just as before, on that day, Cullen slashed through a demon but was unaware of another closing in behind him until an arrow whizzed passed his ear and struck its mark. He turned as a greater shade writhed in pain before taking its final breaths and when he turned to retrace the path of the arrow, he saw Athewen lowering her bow. But before he could thank her, the giant rift flickered and William and the others- aside from Stroud- leapt through it.

Athewen, Cullen, and the rest of those gathered watched as William turned to the rift and closed it with the Anchor, seeing the rift surge as the remainder of the demons in the vicinity of the rift screeched in pain and faded as it closed shut. Cullen, Athewen, and the soldiers cheered and sighed in relief. Finally they were safe, even if it were only for now.

As William and the others were crowded by soldiers and higher ups alike, Athewen stood with Cullen off to the side.

"We're safe again."

"For the moment."

Athewen looked up at Cullen, smiling in relief before returning her attention to the sullen but relieved Inquisitor and his companions. "A victory is still a victory. We can at least relax for a bit and celebrate not just our success here, but the sacrifice made by those who've fallen in battle."

Cullen looked down at her as she added that it was the least they could do and he knew that she was right. But as he looked at her, he realized that he had been much more worried about her safety and wellbeing during the battle than he had ever been before. 'Why is that..?' he wondered.


	20. Chapter 20

_**This chapter features the song Hymn for the Missing by Red.**_

Taking their wounded to the Griffon Wing Keep nearby in the approach, the Inquisition took the opportunity to rest, celebrate, and mourn. The wounded were tended to by the healers, equipment was tended to by the smiths, and everyone else was drinking, eating, and singing and dancing. Somehow, they managed to rope Athewen into singing for them and she reluctantly agreed, beginning her song from atop her perch.

"Tried to walk together, but the night was growing dark. Thought you were beside me, but I reached and you were gone. Sometimes I hear you calling from some lost and distant shore. I hear you crying softly for the way it was before."

The keep grew silent as Athewen's voice echoed throughout.

"Where are you now? Are you lost? Will I find you again? Are you alone? Are you afraid? Are you searching for me? Why did you go? I had to stay. Now I'm reaching for you. Will you wait, will you wait? Will I see you again?"

Cullen had been standing with William and the others as they filled he and the other advisors in on what had happened in the Fade, but when Athewen's voice reached them they couldn't help but follow it to where she sat.

"You took it with you when you left; These scars are just a trace. Now it wanders lost and wounded, this heart that I misplaced. Where are you now? Are you lost? Will I find you again? Are you alone? Are you afraid? Are you searching for me? Why did you go? I had to stay. Now I'm reaching for you. Will you wait, will you wait? Will I see you again?"

As her song came to an end, a somber silence hung in there air. Everyone bowed their heads in silent prayer as they remembered those who had fallen in battle, Athewen's song striking deep in their hearts. When it was another's turn to sing, they too chose a song that provided remembrance to the fallen. As they began their song, Athewen slid down from her perch and went to stand on the battlements, alone.

She stood looking out over the sandy dunes of the approach, the quiet of the desert reminding her of the quiet of tombs. Sighing, she knew that she and Cullen would have to write home to every family who lost someone in the battle. She knew it would be difficult, but she was not going to let Cullen do it alone.

"Athie?"

Athewen turned when she heard Cullen's voice, finding him coming up to the battlement to stand with her. "Hey."

"Is everything alright?"

Athewen nodded as Cullen stood at her side. She glanced up at him, having never really noticed before that he stood nearly a full head taller than her. 'I've been noticing things like that a lot more lately...' Athewen thought, looking away as a blush crept to her cheeks. She cleared her throat and looked at the stars, hoping she could hide her blushing. "I trust you are uninjured?"

"A few scrapes and cuts, but nothing major." Cullen replied, looking over at her. "And you?"

"Same." Athewen sighed. 'Why am I feeling so nervous around him..?'

"Are you sure you're alright? You look flushed." Cullen asked, turning to her. He pulled off his glove and reached up to feel her forehead, pressing his own to the other side of his head as he checked for a fever. "You don't have a fever, that's good." He stood up, sighing with relief.

Athewen's face felt like it was on fire. For some reason, being that close- face to face- to Cullen made every confusing feeling she had around him skyrocket. "I-I'm fine..!"

"Athie, what is it? Something is bothering you, I can tell."

'Maker and Creators... what do I do..?' Athewen sighed, keeping her face down as she tried to find her words. "C-Cullen, can I tell you something..?"

"You know can tell me anything, Athie." Cullen replied.

Athewen couldn't bring herself to look at him as she spoke something she never thought she'd have the courage to. "I-I... I have feelings for you... and I'm really confused... I mean you're my best friend and you were with Katie for nearly a year and I feel guilty since it hasn't been that long since she left and..." Athewen felt like her head was going to explode.

Cullen stood there, dumbfounded and at a loss for words. 'Is... is she...?'

"I'm sorry..." Athewen continued. "I-I don't want anything to change b-between us, not if that means that I-I lose you as a friend..." She took a deep breath, reaching up to plant a kiss on his cheek- lingering as long as she dared before setting herself back down. "I j-just needed to tell you... I'm s-sorry..." She turned and hurried off, feeling absolutely mortified. She didn't want to stay and listen to his response; she was perfectly fine not knowing how he felt regardless. She just hoped that telling her best friend that she had feelings for him didn't ruin what they had together as friends. She knew things would be awkward, but still.

As Athewen reached up, kissing his cheek before hurrying off, Cullen couldn't find any words to say. He couldn't believe his ears. He stood there, silently processing what had just happened: his best friend had just confessed her feelings for him.

'Athie has feelings for me..?' Cullen reached up to touch his cheek, the warmth of her kiss different than that in the desert air of the Western Approach. 'What is this feeling..? It's different than what I felt with Katie...'

"Curly? You alright?"

Cullen looked down at Varric as he passed by. He nodded, but Varric knew the look he had.

"Did she finally tell you?" Varric asked. When Cullen's cheeks began to burn even more, Varric chuckled. "Well, good for her." He met Cullen's gaze and added, "I hope you realize how difficult it was for her. You know, she's been trying to find a way to tell you for weeks. She was so afraid that telling you would cost her your friendship, that she'd lose her best friend."

Cullen watched as Varric bid him goodnight before leaving him to his thoughts. With the new information, he was finally beginning to piece together some things. For weeks, Athewen seemed a bit on edge. She would smile and put on a good show for everyone, but Cullen was her best friend and he had quickly learned how to tell when something was bothering her. She always shied away from discussing whatever it was and now, Cullen understood.

'Oh, Athie...'

He looked towards where Athewen had set up her tent and sighed. 'How do I feel about all of this..?' he wondered. 'It's been long enough since Katie left now... Could I have that kind of relationship with her, though..?' Cullen began sorting through his own feelings towards Athewen, trying to find the answers he needed.

Athewen had stood by him since day one of their meeting. She gave advice in regards to the archers, then later took over their training and helped with the paperwork Cullen was often stuck with. She was always there to help out, even tried opening up to the people around her after she and Cullen had begun growing closer. She helped him to try and understand what Katie was thinking whenever they had their spats, then stood by and comforted him after Katie left him and the Inquisition. She's always taken care of him, always made sure that his work was as easy as it could be, and sat with him every night when his nightmares became unbearable. She even got a sleeping tonic made for him courtesy of Adan and made sure that he took it every night. She never strayed far from his side, somehow knowing exactly when he needed someone there, and when he needed time alone, Athewen always knew when to step back and give him space. She had been there more for him as his best friend than Katie ever had as his romantic partner.

It was then that Cullen was beginning to realize that the strange feelings he had been feeling around Athewen- just as she had- were in fact romantic feelings that had steadily been growing stronger and stronger every day he spent with her. He had been finding himself wanting to protect her, to stand by her, to hold her, to just be near her, really, as the days went by. He was truly grateful for everything that she had done for him and he thought that's all it was. But now, everything was starting to click and he felt like such a fool for not realizing sooner. And now, he may have just screwed things up between them by not even saying a word or acknowledging her courage for speaking up about her feelings for him.

'I have to fix this. Somehow.'

* * *

Later that night, just as she had done for weeks now, Athewen made her way to Cullen's tent to check in on him. She was glad to find him asleep, more or less resting well. She reached forward, smoothing back his hair in an attempt to comfort him when he tensed at something in his dream. She smiled when he relax and seemed to relax into her hand, but it quickly faded when she thought back on earlier.

'Was I a fool for telling him..?' she wondered. 'I thought that if I did, this feeling subside and we could get on with things.' She sighed, pulling the blanket up and over Cullen before she turned to leave his tent. 'I just hope I didn't ruin things between us by telling him...' She stood outside of his tent and looked up at the sky. 'Maker and Creators, please don't take him from me. Even if he doesn't feel the same way, I still need my best friend.'


	21. Chapter 21

The return journey to Skyhold went as one would expect. They made good time, arriving back in Skyhold- everyone more or less in tact. The wounded were taken to the infirmary to finish their recovery, then everyone else scattered to take up their usual duties after resting a bit.

Athewen had been avoiding Cullen, more because she needed time to process things and she wanted to give him the same. When they arrived back in Skyhold, she gave the reins for Mithari to a stable hand then stopped by the Templar tower and dropped off some supplies before she made her way up to her room. She gathered a few things, found one of the lieutenants to inform them she'd be stepping out of the keep for a while, then made her way out of the main gate and passed their soldiers as she headed towards the nearby spring.

Cullen had been avoiding Athewen as well, but unintentionally so as he sorted through everything she had said and how it made him feel. He had ridden at the head of the army, with William and the others, and aided the men in unloading the gear and supplies before going to his room to change. After awhile, he rejoined the others but noticed Athewen heading back out the main gate with a pack shouldered. Concerned, he hurried after her.

Athewen made her way down the road, passed the tail end of their forces, and turned towards the woods where the spring was located. Finally, the bustle of Skyhold had faded into the distance and the quiet of the woods that made her feel so at home sank in around her. She set her things at the base of a nearby tree, then slid out of her clothes and her boots. She stepped down to the spring and started washing out her clothes, hanging them to dry on the lowest hanging branch of the tree. After hanging her clothes to dry, she waded out towards the center of the large pool that sat at the base of the spring itself. She dipped under the surface of the water, letting its coolness wash over her. When she resurfaced, she sighed, looking up at the sky as the late hours of day began to quickly fade into dusk.

"What was I thinking..?" she wondered aloud. "How can things go back to how they were..?"

"Athie?"

Athewen looked up from where she was near the edge of the water, seeing Cullen come out from the trees. "Cullen, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back at the keep with the others?"

"Never mind that," Cullen said, coming to stand in front of her as she stood. "Are you alright?"

Athewen nodded, looking away as she sighed. "I'm fine, Cullen, you didn't need to come all the way out here."

"Bullshit, Athie. Something is clearly bothering you."

Athewen just shook her head and turned towards her things. "Just leave it alone, Cullen."

"Athie..." Cullen didn't care that she was half naked- dressed only in her underclothes- and came up behind her, placing one hand on her hip and the other on her shoulder. "You know that won't stop me from worrying. Please, tell me?"

Athewen shook her head and stepped away from him, pulling on her clothes and her boots. "Let's just get back before someone sends out a search party."

* * *

Cullen walked next to Athewen in silence, unsure of what to say or how to get her to talk to him. They walked back to the city, greeting those they passed by once they reached the courtyard. Cullen was called away by some of the soldiers on business and he wanted to tell them to wait, but Athewen insisted that he go on ahead and see to whatever it was. He watched her head straight for her room and his heart sank.

When Athewen and Cullen parted ways, she headed straight for her room. A nice dip in the spring was what she needed, but there was still just too much on her mind. She tossed her things on the nearest chair and locked the door once she had made it back home, changed into a nightgown and slid under the covers.

'Did I make a mistake telling him? What if things between us are never the same again?' Athewen thought, curling up into a ball. "Maker and Creators, please don't take him from me..."

Athewen never meant to fall in love with anyone, let alone her best friend. But in the weeks since Katie left, she had been there for Cullen and saw more sides to him than he had ever shown anyone before. She was beginning to realize, too, that she was worried that she wouldn't be good enough for Cullen. Katie had been his first love, she had been his everything for nearly a year and if things had been different, Athewen was damn sure that they would have gotten married and started a family. And now, she felt guilty as if she had something to do with why Katie left Cullen- which of course she knew was ridiculous.

'But still...' Athewen sighed, pulling the covers tighter around herself. 'I can't lose him...'

* * *

The following day, Athewen tried to keep herself busy, hoping it would help keep her mind off of everything else.

"Mouse?"

Athewen looked up from her work to see Varric at the door. "Hello, Varric, was there something I could help with?"

Varric shook his head. "No, I was actually coming to check on you. I wanted to make sure that you were OK; you've seemed off lately."

Athewen sighed. "I'm fine, Varric. I'm sorry if I worried you."

"I was going to go for a walk and get some fresh air, why don't you join me?"

"I could use a bit of fresh air myself, I think. Thank you."

Varric and Athewen walked together along the battlements, a cool breeze blowing through the city.

"So what's on your mind?"

"Really, Varric, I'm alright."

"Mouse, come on."

They stopped for a moment and Athewen looked out over the landscape.

"I told Cullen, back at Griffon Wing Keep..."

Varric sighed. "Is that why you two have been avoiding each other?"

"I shouldn't have sprung it on him..." Athewen said, sighing. "But for weeks, all I can think of is him. Whenever I'm around him now, he gives me butterflies and makes my heart race. He makes me feel a way that I've never felt before and it's confusing. I mean, he's my best friend, we work closely together, often sparring with each other. But now any time I'm with him, it's like everything has changed between us, even though nothing actually has. He is the only person that I know I can completely trust, the only person I feel like I am able to be myself around."

Varric stood with her on the battlements, listening to her explain what was going through her head.

"The more I think about it, the more I realize that I've come to love so much about him: the way his scar twitches when he smiles, his laughter the rare few times I've heard it, the way his cheeks perk up when he smiles and the twinkle in his eyes that appears each time, the way he looks after his men and helps out around the stronghold when he isn't busy with his duties as the Commander." Athewen looked over at Varric. "What do I do? I can't lose him, too."

"Let things run their course." He replied. "You've made your feelings known and given both yourself and him some space and time to sort through everything." He put a hand to her shoulder. "I doubt Cullen would let something like this ruin your friendship. Whether he feels the same about you or not, he's not that kind of person."

"I know..." Athewen looked away, her chest tight.

"But?"

"What if he does feel the same way about me as I do of him? What if I'm not good enough for him? What about Katie? She was his first love, his first everything..."

"Mouse, look at me."

Athewen looked at the dwarf, seeing a sense of serious that was rare for him.

"You and Katie are both extraordinary in your own ways, but don't compare yourself to her. If Cullen has the same feelings for you as you do for him, then it means that he has spent his time healing and he's moving forward."

Athewen sighed. "You're right... it was stupid of me to worry about it..."

"No, it's perfectly natural." Varric chuckled, returning to his usual cheerful self. "But it takes an outside perspective sometimes to help you see."

"Thanks, Varric."

"Of course." Varric watched as Athewen excused herself, wondering if he helped ease her worry at all. 'Curly should really talk to her...'


	22. Chapter 22

Athewen tried to follow Varric's advice and let things run their course with Cullen. But it was difficult, especially since they still had to work together every day.

In the weeks that followed, things were just as busy as they always were in Skyhold. News had reached far and wide of the Inquisition's victory at Adamant, even so far as Orlais. It wasn't long before William got the invitation they were waiting for and preparations began for the trip to the Winter Palace.

Cassandra was tasked with overseeing things while Cullen went with the other advisors as they accompanied William and his companions to the Winter Palace and Athewen stayed behind to help, but found herself wishing she had gone- despite everything going on between her and Cullen. She just hoped that Cullen would be alright at night with the tonic she had gotten for him, thanks to Adan's hard work. And one day, around when William and the others were due back from Halamshiral, Athewen found herself thinking about how she was handling Cullen.

'I shouldn't be avoiding him...' she thought as she carried a basket of herbs from the gardens towards the kitchen. 'What else can I do though...? It's been hard enough working together after saying those things to him...'

"Ah, Athie, thank you so much for being a dear and fetching those herbs for me."

Athewen smiled and handed the basket off to the head cook, an elderly woman who reminded her a bit of Nan, the old ornery cook who used to work in Castle Cousland. Athewen had never actually met the woman, since she had died before Athewen had even met Merina, but Merina would talk about her all the time. Athewen was just glad that Marcy was as nice as she was. "Anything to help, Marcy. Do you need anything else?"

Marcy shook her head and reached up to pat her cheek. "No, no. This was plenty, dear."

Athewen offered her a smile and bid her goodbye before she slipped out of the kitchens and headed down to the stables.

"Ah, Athie!"

"Hello, Master Dennet." Athewen offered the man a smile. "I'm going to take Mithari out for awhile."

"Everything alright?"

Athewen nodded. "Ya, just feel like a ride to clear my head."

"If you're sure, lass."

Athewen assured the horse master that she was fine and saddled Mithari before mounting up and hurrying out of the keep. She rode with Mithari across the bridge, passing by William and the rest of his contingent- bowing her head in greeting as she rode by. She barely acknowledged Cullen, who rode next to William, though, and just kept on her way. She made her way to the road that led down towards her favourite getaway spot- a large pool that sat at the base of a spring, nestled in the thick trees just to the south of the keep.

When they reached the spring, Athewen dismounted and tied Mithari's reins to a low hanging branch. She slid out of her boots and her clothes, then stepped into the pool and sighed with relief as the cool water washed over her naked body.

Back at Skyhold, William and Cullen rode at the head of the contingent as they made their way across the bridge and into the keep. As they did, though, Athewen rode by on Mithari- barely acknowledging them as she passed them. William saw the look Cullen had and insisted that he follow after her, that he'd take care of everything in the meantime.

And it didn't take much to convince Cullen to go after her. He quickly turned his horse around and hurried after Athewen, taking the road that led into the thick trees- having a feeling she was heading to the southern spring. As he searched for her, he thought over every conclusion that he had come to since that night in Griffon Wing Keep: he was in love with Athewen.

He loved the way she helped out around the keep, the way she talked to their men, the way she walked- holding herself high despite the weight that had hung over her for years. He loved her smile, her laugh, her voice, the way her eyes twinkled and her cheeks rounded when she smiled, the way her ears perked in different ways depending on her emotions- like how they drooped a bit when she was upset or felt like she was in trouble for something or like how they twitched up whenever he called her name. She had stood by him from the day that they had met, she had saved his life on numerous occasions, she made him smile, made him laugh, brought a bit of light and happiness to his otherwise dark days, she had sat with him a night when his nightmares were at their worst and even gotten Adan to make him a special sleeping tonic to not only help him sleep but to ease the effect the nightmares had on him.

And when she had confessed her feelings to him after their victory at Adamant, he had been just as confused as she was but it brought great joy to him unlike anything he had ever felt before- even with Katie. Though, he had feared that by not finding a way to talk to her about it, he may very well have lost his best friend and the thought of that was worse than anything he had had to endure over the years. He just didn't know how to approach her, so they ended up avoiding each other except for work and even then, they kept things incredibly professional.

'I have to find her. I have to talk to her.'


	23. Chapter 23

"Athie?"

Athewen looked up from where she was wading in the water, seeing Cullen come out from the trees- dismounting and tying his horse to the branch next to Mithari. "Cullen, what are you doing here?"

"Never mind that," Cullen said, coming to stand at the water's edge. "Are you alright?"

Athewen nodded, looking away as she sighed. "I'm fine, Cullen, you didn't need to come all the way out here."

"Bullshit, Athie. Something is clearly bothering you."

Athewen just waded a bit further out into the large pool. "Just leave it alone, Cullen."

"Don't make me come get it out of you."

Athewen scoffed at that, glancing back at him. "As if you'd really come in after me." She dove under the water and swam around a bit before resurfacing. She looked back at the shore, seeing that Cullen had disappeared. She sighed, thinking he had left her alone. 'I suppose it's for the best, at least for now.' Then she noticed that Cullen's things were set beside her own. "He didn't... did he..?"

"Didn't what, Athie?"

Athewen jumped and turned to find Cullen leaning against the rock behind her. "Damn it, Cullen, don't do that!" She glared at him for a moment.

Cullen pushed away from the rock he had been resting against and made his way towards her. Reaching up to touch her cheek, he looked down at her and met her lyrium blue gaze. "Are you going to tell me what's bothering you or do I have to make you?"

Athewen blushed and tried to move away as she attempted to cover where the water didn't hide her bare skin, more embarrassed to be so near him- naked no less. "Really, it's nothing..."

When she heard splashing, she looked up to see Cullen advancing towards her slowly, backing her up into a nearby rock. When he reached her, he pinned her against the stone surface while one hand found her hip and the other grasped the back of her neck while his thumb titled her chin towards him. He leaned forward ever so slightly, ignoring how the feeling of her bare breasts against his bare chest brought forth a new sensation from deep within him. "You're really going to make me get it out of you, aren't you?"

Athewen shuddered at his hot breath against her ear as he said that. "W-What are you doing?"

"You never did give me a chance to discuss what you had said back at Griffon Wing Keep." Cullen kissed her neck, up to her ear, smirking when she moaned ever so slightly, giving in just a bit as he moved his lips from her jaw to her cheek. "Is that what's been bothering you so much?"

Athewen's body was burning and she felt her composure slipping, quickly, as she nodded. She looked away, trying to keep a hold over her composure. "I didn't want to spring something like that on you, I just... I had to tell you... and I was worried it ruined what we had between us... I was worried I had lost my best friend..."

"Do you remember what you told me that one night after Haven fell?"

Athewen's eyes widened as she listened to him quote her.

"'If it was meant to be then you'll find a way back to each other. If it wasn't, you'll find your way to who you're meant to be with.'" Cullen looked down at her. "I've been thinking over what you said and I've come to realize that you were right." Cullen silenced Athewen with a kiss when she made to answer, his hand moving to the small of her back and pulling her in closer. He lingered for a moment before pulling away. "For weeks now, I find myself wanting to protect you, to stand by you, to hold you, to just be near you, really, as each day goes by. More than I have before. I am truly grateful for everything that you have done for me, and at first, I thought that's all it was."

Athewen could feel her composure nearly completely gone. The way he made her feel, the way he kissed her, touched her and held her close to him, it was making her whole body ache for him. She returned his kiss with force, her arms snaking around his neck. She gasped when he pressed her back into the rock and when they pulled away, she looked at him. "W-What about our duties? W-What if people talk?" she asked, panting as she fought to keep what little composure she had left.

Cullen chuckled, tracing her jawline. "I'd rather our private affairs remain just that, but I'd regret it more if there were nothing to talk about." He looked down at her, letting his thumb come to rest on her lower lip. "I want to be with you, Athie, if you'll have me."

Athewen stared up at him in disbelief, having never thought she'd hear those words from anyone. Her control finally gave and she kissed him feverishly. Cullen grabbed her by her hair and pulled her in closer- deepening the kiss and taking advantage when she gasped, slipping in his tongue. He lifted Athewen in his arms, pinning her against the rock while hooking her legs around his waist as he shoved his hardened member into her. Athewen gasped, surprised that he was being so rough with her and how little it hurt to have her virginity break, but as he thrust his dick in and out of her she began to enjoy it more and more.

"Maker, you're so tight..!" Cullen noted while he thrust his hips back and forth as he locked lips with her again. Athewen's body was racked with pleasure and she breathed in sharply through her nose as Cullen kept his lips to hers as his pace quickened. Athewen wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close as she let him have at her- feeling a new sense of desire rising within her. Cullen felt himself getting close, but the feeling of Athewen reaching her climax really urged him to his own as she tensed around him. They felt the warm rush of his seed erupting into her womb, filling her with a hot sticky mess that trickled down her thigh and dripped into the water. Panting, Cullen felt Athewen breathing as heavily as he was. They stayed like that for a few moments as they tried to slow their breathing and once it had, Cullen pulled out of her and set her gently back down.

"I... I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked, looking down at her as he stroked her cheek.

Athewen felt weak, but she shook her head. "Maybe a few scratches from the rock, but otherwise I'm fine." She noticed the look in his eyes and blushed, looking down. "Don't worry, Cullen, it didn't hurt when you broke it."

"Are you sure..?"

Athewen nodded, meeting his gaze once more. "I promise, Cullen, I'm fine."

Cullen, satisfied for the moment, leaned down to kiss her gently. When he pulled back, he noticed something was bothering her. "What is it, Athie?"

"Are.." Athewen sighed, looking away for a moment. "Are you sure...? About this? About us?"

"Athie, look at me." Cullen waited for her to meet his gaze. "I couldn't be any more sure of something if it bit me in the ass. And before you ask, it's been long enough for me to not feel like I'd be dishonouring Katie's good name by moving on and finding someone new." He leaned down to kissed her, lingering a moment as he drew her into his arms. "All I want is you, nothing else and no one else. I want to be with you, Athie, but only if you'll have me."

Athewen felt reassured by his words and hugged him.

They stood there, embracing one another for a few moments before Cullen looked up at the sky and saw that it was now dark out. "We should probably get back before someone sends a search party."

Athewen looked up and sighed. "I suppose we should." She met Cullen's gaze as he looked back down at her. "Let's wash off, first."


	24. Chapter 24

In the days that followed, Athewen and Cullen seemed to go back to their old selves. They kept to their duties, would meet for drinks just as they used to, but overall they kept their new relationship from everyone else. They would steal kisses here and there, but for the most part they would be too busy with preparations and training for the next big mission.

One night, Athewen walked the battlements- unable to sleep. Things were quiet, the normal hustle and bustle of the Inquisition put to rest as everyone turned in for the night. The only real noise going on was from within the tavern, but there was nothing new there.

"Athie?"

She looked up at the sound of Cullen's voice and found him coming towards her, a bottle in hand. "Couldn't sleep either, huh?"

Cullen shook his head, smirking. "Just have a lot on my mind. Would you care to join me?" He gestured to the bottle of whiskey.

Athewen smiled at that and nodded. "Sure." She followed Cullen to his office, finding herself blushing at the thought of being alone with him again. It had been awhile since their night together at the spring, and their stolen kisses here and there were nice, but she found herself craving his touch. It was a miracle that she had even held herself together each time they stole away for a brief moment together, especially with the teasing that went on between them.

Cullen watched Athewen wander about his office, lost in thought, and he smiled. He went to all three doors into his office and locked each of them, not wanting any untimely interruptions. He had been trying to make time to spend with Athewen, but between mission prep and training, there was little time to themselves. And it took every bit of control he had to not rush to her side, rip off all of her clothes, and fuck her right there on his desk.

Athewen touched the spines of the dozens of books Cullen kept in his office, having never really noticed that they were all either historic accounts, strategies, tactics, or anything else related to battles and wars- with the occasional religious text tucked in between. She had to smile at that. 'It's just like him to have nothing else here.'

"Athie?"

Athewen turned and saw Cullen sitting on the couch by the fireplace. "Hmm? Oh, sorry, I was just admiring your books. It's just like you to have nothing but battle tactics and religious texts."

Cullen chuckled, rolling his eyes a bit as Athewen came over to join him. "I can enjoy other topics."

Athewen smiled as she took the bottle from him. "Like what?" She took a swig and handed the bottle back to him as she reached up to mess with his hair. "Have you got some how to manual that shows you how to keep your hair so well kept?"

Cullen blushed. "No." He took a swig and leaned back. "I find that I enjoy reading a good mystery or romance. Nothing like Varric writes, though."

"Prefer the more refined and traditional novelists?" Athewen asked, raising her brow as she took a swig from the bottle.

"I do. But it's difficult to find time to relax with everything going on. I'd love to be able to just sit back, relax, read a good book or play another game of chess with you."

Athewen chuckled. "Careful, I don't think you're quite ready to suffer another defeat just yet."

Cullen glared at her playfully. "And who says that I'd be defeated?"

Athewen smirked as she leaned forward a bit. "Says every time we've played. You have yet to win a match against me, dear Commander." She kissed his forehead, then took the bottle from him.

Cullen found himself blushing when she bent over like that. But he was pulled from all of the dirty, perverted thoughts running through his mind when Athewen asked him what was on his mind. "Hmm?"

"You said you had a lot on your mind." Athewen took a couple swigs from the bottle, then handed it back to Cullen. "Thought maybe you'd like to talk about it?"

Cullen took a swig and sighed. "There's just so much to do. And there's only so much we _**can**_ do without all of the information we need to proceed forward."

"I see."

Cullen looked at her when she giggled. "What?"

Athewen reached forward and mussed up his hair. "You're just being a big worry wort."

Cullen playfully swatted her hand away and took another swig before passing it back to Athewen. "What about you? You seemed pretty lost in thought yourself a few moments ago."

Athewen blushed, the thoughts running through her mind at that time coming flooding back. "N-nothing, really."

Cullen's brow raised. "Oh? Sounds like it's quite the something if it got you this flustered this quickly."

Athewen busied herself with taking a swig, then standing to take off her shoes and leave them near his desk. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Cullen chuckled. "Really, now? Are you going to make me get it out of you?"

Athewen's blush deepened as she thought back to that night at the spring, how he had spoken those same words and how he implemented them. "I was just thinking about you, that's it." She went to sit on the fur rug in front of the hearth.

"Oh?" Cullen said, offering her the bottle. "Here, take the last of it." He watched her finish the bottle before setting it aside. "What in particular were you thinking about me?"

Athewen felt like she was going to melt under his gaze as he leaned back against the couch. "Nothing really in particular."

"Athie." Cullen said, using a tone he knew she hated.

Athewen looked away at his tone, her whole body burning. "Fine, I was thinking about that night at the spring and how much I enjoyed it!"

Cullen's eyes widened, surprised that she would cave so easily. "Is that so?"

"There, I said it." She looked up at him, pouting. "Happy now?"

Cullen chuckled and leaned forward, grasping her chin in his hand. "Very much so." He planted a kiss on her lips. "You know, you're really cute when you pout."

Athewen looked away, feeling mortified by his teasing. "Shut it you." She glanced up at him when he chuckled. "You know, I'm not the only one who's cute."

Cullen met her gaze. "Oh? Is that so?"

Athewen nodded, crawling over to him. "For example, you're pretty cute when you blush- like you are right now."

Cullen's cheeks were burning, not just from the alcohol finally kicking in but also from the way she crawled over to him.

"You're also pretty cute when you're fighting to keep control." Athewen added, reaching down with one hand to tease him as she rubbed his groin. She leaned forward and kissed his neck up to his ear, nibbling on his ear for a moment before kissing her way back down his neck and along his jawline. "I wonder how long you can keep yourself under control."

Cullen fought to keep his control as Athewen tested his limits and he let her undo the ties on his trousers. He let her pull his dick out, watching as she bent over and licked his head, then up and down the sides of his cock before she slid it into her mouth, taking in as much of him as she could.

Moving her head up and down, Athewen sucked on his dick and felt it getting harder and harder the more Cullen became aroused. She gasped a bit when he grabbed the back of her head and urged her on, but she let him have his bit of control. For the moment. She took him deeper into her throat until she gagged, then pulled back to take a breath before repeating the motions until she sensed his was reaching his limit. Pulling away, she wiped the bit of drool from her chin and stood, stripping down to nothing.

"I'm impressed, Commander, but I wonder how much longer you can withstand this." She said, straddling him and pulling off his tunic. She pressed her breasts against his chest and teased him as she rubbed her pussy along the length of his dick. She kissed his neck, his ear, his jaw, his cheek, then his lips.

Cullen was really beginning to lose his control and when she started kissing him feverishly while grinding against him, it was his breaking point. He flipped her onto her back and threw himself on top of her, pinning her down on the fur rug as a low growl sounded and he thrust his dick into her.

"Ah!"

He slammed his dick into her again and again, loving the image of her gripping the rug and biting back her moans. He wanted to savour the image of her so vulnerable and at his mercy. After a while, he pulled out and turned Athewen over onto her stomach. He gripped her hips and slid his dick slowly against her loins- just as she had done to him.

"Fuck me, Cullen..." Athewen looked over her shoulder at him. "Please, fuck me..." she begged, wanting the teasing to stop.

He chuckled and shoved his dick into her, the new angle making a huge difference in pleasure. The better it felt, the more his pace increased. He reached forward and grabbed her breast with one hand, pinching her nipple as his other hand tightened around her hip. Cullen pulled her all the way back to where her back was against his chest and he held onto her tightly. He felt her reach down and start to stroke her clit, which only turned him on more. "Athie..."

She turned and kissed him, her hand resting on his neck as he continued to pinch her nipple- pulling every now and then. She moved her fingers in circles on her clit as his dick continued to slide in and out of her. She didn't want it to stop. She met his tongue with hers and felt herself reaching her climax. "Ah, Cullen... I'm going to cum..!"

Cullen was nearing his climax as well and quickened his pace, claiming her mouth once more as she increased the speed of her circling.

Athewen never broke the kiss as she felt herself reach her limit and the orgasm raked through her body. The sudden grip tightening around his dick urged Cullen to his own. He let out a soft growl and thrust into her a few more times as he filled her with cum, the hot stick mess trickling out of her when he pulled out and sat back. But what he wasn't expecting was what came next.

Athewen, by no means, was satisfied yet. She crawled over to Cullen as he leaned back against the couch and straddled him. She kissed him vigorously, enticing him to arousal again. Cullenn ran his hands all over her body, her rough kisses full of desire and lust. Athewen wanted- _**needed**_ \- more of him. Her breasts against his chest, she slid his dick inside of her once more and put her hands on his chest as moved her hips slowly at first. When Cullen responded as she hoped, she moved her hips faster and faster, then in circles, making him moan. She looked down at him and smiled, rather pleased with herself seeing how much he was enjoying it.

Cullen pulled her down for a kiss or two, then rolled her over onto her back and took his turn. He placed his hands on either side of Athewen as her arms wrapped around him. He kissed her, surprised that neither of them was quite satisfied yet. Athewen gasped when Cullen hit a really sensitive spot and met his tongue with her own.

Cullen could feel that he was reaching his climax once again and could feel that Athewen was, too. He soldiered on as hard and fast as his body would allow, feeling the warm rush once more. Athewen dug her nails into his shoulders as she came, the feeling of that final thrust sending her over the edge. Panting, Cullen felt Athewen breathing as heavily as he was. They stayed like that for a few moments as they tried to slow their breathing and once it had, Cullen pulled out of her and lay down next to her on the rug. It wasn't long before Athewen felt the pangs of sleep pulling at her eyes. As she settled in against Cullen's chest, Cullen reached up and grabbed the blanket from the nearest chair and covered them both before wrapping his arms around her and quickly following suit.


	25. Chapter 25

When morning came, Cullen was woken by a pounding on one of the doors- the one that led out to the walkway to Solas' study. Groaning, he slowly slid his arms out from under Athewen and threw on his clothes before answering the door.

"What?" he grumbled, a bit hungover.

"Ser, the latest reports are in."

Cullen looked grumpily at the soldier. "Take them to Sister Leliana or Seeker Pentaghast, I am taking the day off. And info the others that Athewen is taking the day off, as well. Seeker Pentaghast is in charge for the day."

"Right away, ser."

Cullen closed the door and locked it, going back to where Athewen was still fast asleep on the fur rug. He lay back down next to her, smiling as he watched her sleep. She was so peaceful, so innocent, so calm. It was just another thing he was realizing that he loved about her.

Athewen stirred a bit as Cullen stroked her arm. She turned towards him, nestling in closer. "So warm..."

Cullen smiled at that and chuckled a bit. "It is a thick blanket."

Athewen opened her eyes sleepily. "Hi."

"Hi." Cullen's smile grew and he leaned down to kiss her shoulder. "How'd you sleep?"

Athewen smiled, closing her eyes and nuzzling into his chest. "Better than I have in ages."

Cullen wrapped his arm around her. "Good."

Athewen looked up at him sleepily. "What about you?"

Cullen turned towards her and kissed her forehead. "Honestly, better than I have in a long time. And I don't think I had any nightmares last night, either."

Athewen propped herself up at that. "Really? Cullen, that's amazing."

Cullen chuckled, pulling her in for a kiss. "I have you to thank, I believe. Shall I pay my gratitude forward, or shall I let it collect interest?"

Athewen blushed and chuckled a bit. "Depends, how much work do we have to do today?"

"None, I had one of the soldiers inform William and the others that you and I were taking the day off. Cassandra will be in charge for the day."

Athewen raised a brow. "Oh?"

Cullen chuckled as he nodded, reaching up to brush aside the hair that had fallen against her face. "So, my little mouse, what would you like to do today?"

Athewen pretended to think really hard for a moment, having already decided what she wanted to do. "Hmmm... well let's see... we could go for a ride, explore a bit of the woods some more, visit the southern spring, or we could stay in and just relax."

"I like the sound of that."

Athewen smiled. "Which one, silly?"

Cullen stroked her cheek. "Let's take a day trip to the woods. Pack a picnic, explore the woods, relax by the spring."

Athewen leaned into his hand and her smile grew as she sighed in content. "Sounds good to me, too."

* * *

And so, Athewen and Cullen readied themselves for the day, left instructions for Cassandra, packed enough food to last them the whole day, saddled their mounts, and headed out to the woods just south of Skyhold.

They rode through the trees, wandering about until they came across some ruins with a beautiful view of the valley. They decided to sit there awhile, so they dismounted and tied the reins to a nearby branch before sitting down on the grass.

"You know, this is one of the things I've always enjoyed most about being a hunter." Athewen said as she looked out over the valley.

"I can see why, this view is beautiful." Cullen agreed, leaning forward a bit and resting his arms on his knees.

"Whenever I would be following the game trails, or even just camping out, it was views like this that made me feel most at peace." Athewen continued. "Especially in the beginning, after I lost my family."

Cullen looked over at her when she said that. "You don't usually talk about them."

Athewen sighed, leaning back on arms and looking up at the sky. "It's difficult to, to be honest. Especially since most of the people I know are humans."

"And yet that hasn't seemed to held you back too much."

Athewen smiled at that. "I think I have you and people like Merina to thank for that. For years, I hated humans because of what they had done to Lela and Myren. I chose a life of solitude because it was just easier that way; I wouldn't lose anyone else or put anyone else in danger. And then I met Merina."

Cullen sat back with her and listened.

"Merina was so kind, so eager to befriend me. No matter how hard I tried to let her down gently or avoid her outright, she'd always find a way to say hi or offer me an apple or sweet roll or just any way to make me feel included. And since she lived in Highever, she introduced me to some of the people she knew and I was able to understand better that not all humans were heartless bastards who didn't give a shit about elves." Athewen smiled at the memories. "She even introduced me to Nan, the head cook for the Cousland family, and she reminded me so much of my clan's Keeper."

"I forget sometimes that you are Dalish." Cullen said.

"Our clan was a bit different than the others, enough so that we had more in common with the city elves than our woodland kin." Athewen replied. "Any time I went to a big city like Denerim or Amaranthine, I always traded my wares with the elves in the alienages. My distrust for humans was still pretty strong, and even after meeting Merina, I still remained cautious around them knowing how most humans treat elves."

"I'm glad you seemed comfortable enough to stay with the Inquisition in the beginning, then." Cullen said.

Athewen smiled at that and leaned into him a bit. "If I hadn't, I never would have met you."

Cullen returned her smile and pulled her in for a hug. "And what a shame that would have been."

Athewen scooted closer and returned the embrace, feeling just as safe with him as she did alone in the woods. "Cullen, thank you for being there for me."

Cullen chuckled. "It's the least I can do to return the favor." He kissed her hair. "Besides, I am yours and you are mine. I will stand by you just as you have stood by me, for as long as I draw breath. You aren't just my best friend, anymore."

Athewen looked up at that, meeting his gaze. "Cullen..."

Cullen leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "You're my everything, Athie."

Athewen tilted her head up and met him with a kiss, deepening it when he started pulling her in closer. She let him pull her into his lap and just leaned into him, enjoying such a perfect moment.

"As you are mine."


End file.
